Saving Remus
by Lumoonwalker
Summary: [UA - no magic - Wolfstar] Remus avait enfin prit sa décision, et quittait Gloucester pour s'installer à Londres. Il était temps d'avancer, et d'affronter ce qui l'avait terrifié : la vie. Mais dans son aventure pour être heureux il ne s'attendait pas à apprendre à vivre avec passion et délice. A s'oublier pour laisser la vie l'emporter.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Voici ma première fanfiction "longue" _Harry Potter_ \- et plus spécialement **Wolfstar** (woop woop). Une idée qui m'est venue suite à une conversation avec ma femme et à force d'y penser je me suis lancée ! J'espère que l'univers vous plaira parce que c'est un **UA** \- pas de sortilège ici nop; peut être une prochaine fois.

ATTENTION : relation **homosexuelle,** évidemment, peut être un passage par une catégorisation M plus tard - je sais pas encore je me tâte hum. Sinon pour l'heure du langage parfois un peu crue.

Sachez qu'il y aura une version anglaise de cette fanfiction, grâce à l'aide de **Manon** ma petite traductrice en herbe qui veut s'amuser - haha. Elle devrait arriver dans quelques jours. Je remercie aussi **Julie** qui s'est proposée pour être ma _bêta,_ et qui est une des personnes qui me motivent le plus pour faire cette fanfiction - _woop woop_ merci ma Doudou.

Les personnes _appartiennent_ à la saga Harry Potter et à la fabuleuse J. .

* * *

« Appelle-nous dès que tu pourras. Coiffe toi correctement, et n'aie pas l'air aussi négligé ! Londres est une grande ville tu dois être confiant sinon les gens ne feront de toi qu'une bouchée. N'oublie pas de toujours rester poli, nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne traîne pas trop la nuit, j'ai entendu des choses affreuses. Et — » « Et j'ai vingt-trois ans, M'man. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. »

Sans doute. Mais quand on venait d'une ville comme Gloucester, partir pour Londres c'était comme descendre les montagnes russes en se faisant croire que l'on n'était pas vraiment attaché. Et comment une mère comme Esperance Lupin était censée l'autoriser sans cette mine inquiète, reflétant une angoisse ancrée profondément et qui enserrerait la gorge de son fils jusqu'à la culpabilité si c'était possible. Mais Remus avait pris sa décision – à présent qu'il était diplômé du premier cycle il entendait faire sa vie ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas grand chose pour lui ici – plus maintenant – et il aspirait à la folie pour une fois. Sans doute parce qu'il avait enfin terminé de lire _Into the wild_ et que quelque part il se sentait trop proche (et à la fois bien trop différent) du narrateur pour ne pas en être affecté. Suivre les cours de l'université du Gloucestershire était une chance – sans doute – mais Remus était un élève doué. De fait il espérait pouvoir vivre de l'écriture au lieu d'être simplement un professeur en manque d'inspiration condamné à faire cours à des étudiants qui n'en avaient rien à foutre. Il avait un esprit d'idéaliste, et devait en profiter avant que sa raison naturelle ne vienne lui tordre le ventre d'angoisse et ne lui remette les pieds sur terre.

Pour l'instant il avait l'impression de planer. Ses valises étaient faites, et son père l'attendait dans sa vieille Mercedes cabossée. Il avait acheté la voiture quand il avait eut vingt ans, son permis fraîchement empoché, et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'abandonner même si parfois elle décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Pas qu'il puisse se permettre de la remplacer de toute façon. Sa mère le serrait beaucoup trop, comme pour le convaincre de rester et de ne pas se rendre dans la Capitale pour des raisons infondées selon elle. Mais Remus avait présenté sa candidature pour être admis en second cycle à l'université londonienne. Suivre les séminaires de prestigieux écrivains vivant à la capitale était une perspective assez réjouissante pour qu'il accepte de sacrifier sa vie de fils unique vivant encore chez ses parents. Pas que cela ait toujours été le cas, il avait goûté à la joie de l'indépendance et il en gardait un goût amer.

« Je dois y aller M'Man. Promis, je t'appelle dès que je suis installé. » Promesse au creux de l'oreille de la femme blonde qui essayait de contenir ses larmes laborieusement. A moins qu'elle ne joua de la comédie, reniflant sévèrement alors que des larmes de crocodiles vinrent s'écraser sur ses joues, à moitié retenues par le mouchoir qu'elle passait compulsivement sur son visage. Mais la comédie ne marchera pas cette fois – deux ans auparavant Remus aurait finalement capitulé et promit à sa mère de ne jamais l'abandonner. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois les choses étaient devenus bien trop insupportables ici.

Alors, sans plus attendre il se saisit de sa valise pour rejoindre son père resté au-dehors. Sa mère sur ses talons, le suivant en laissant échapper des gémissements plaintifs. Levant les yeux au ciel face à un comportement aussi puéril – et pathétique – son père lui lança un sourire compatissant avant de lui ouvrir la portière, l'invitant à s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Alors que la voiture démarrait, il eut l'impression de voir sa mère secouait le mouchoir blanc dans leur direction, à la manière des familles laissées au port au moment des grands voyages. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait son dernier voyage.

Étrangement, si sa mère était parfois excentrique et comédienne, son père semblait toujours savoir comment se comporter avec lui. Le voyage se fit dans une ambiance détendue et apaisante – ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les cours que Remus allaient suivre, et sur le dernier ouvrage qu'ils lisaient tous les deux en même temps – c'était un bon moyen d'avoir toujours un sujet de conversation n'est-ce pas ? – ils parlèrent de Londres que Llyall avait visité lorsqu'il était encore « jeune et fou ». Il y avait rencontré des gens totalement excentriques qui écoutaient de la musique barbare et se trouaient le visage en guise de contestations contre le monde. Remus supposait que la Capitale ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé en une trentaine d'années.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Remus en début d'après-midi. Le jeune homme sentit alors l'angoisse le faire trembler, devant un bâtiment austère et impérial. C'était un des ces immeubles victoriens, réhabilité pour accueillir des logements étudiants – pour les jeunes boursiers que l'université ne pouvait pas ne pas s'offrir du fait de leurs talents évidents. Remus avait envoyé un dossier avec quelque unes de ses critiques et des écrits personnels qui semblaient lui avoir ouverts les portes de cet archipel du savoir. Sortant de la voiture, son père l'aida à sortir ses trois valises de la voiture, et rentrèrent pour trouver l'accueil se situant à l'étage.

« Remus Lupin… Lupin… » - une secrétaire d'une cinquantaine d'année, le regard sévère mais tendre à la fois, regardait sur le registre depuis une bonne minute, laissant à Remus le temps de s'imaginer les scénarios les plus catastrophiques. Et s'il n'avait pas bien compris le courrier de l'université ? Et s'il n'avait pas été accepté finalement ? Et s'il n'avait pas de logement et était condamné à errer dans les rues malfamées de Londres cette nuit ? « Ah ! Vous voici, Remus Lupin, chambre 432. » Soupire apaisé, l'étudiant se sentit soudainement stupide et offrit à la secrétaire – quoi qu'elle s'était présentée comme « la gardienne des lieux » et Remus supposait qu'elle devait être à la fois une sorte de guide, de repère et de garde-fou – un sourire heureux. Elle lui laissa sa clé, et disparut quelques secondes dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau en exigeant que Remus et son père attendent un instant. C'est accompagnée d'une jeune femme de l'âge de Remus – aux alentours en tout cas – rousse, avec des taches de rousseurs sur les joues et le nez, le regard brillant d'un vert émeraude et un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres que la Gardienne revint finalement. « Je vous présente Lily Evans, du comité d'accueil de l'université. Elle vous montrera votre chambre, Remus, et vous fera une visite de l'immeuble. Monsieur Lupin, ce fut une joie de vous rencontrer. » Assura-t-elle en serrant la main de Llyall Lupin, puis de Remus avant de faire un geste assez éloquent, leur affirmant qu'ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus ici.

« Ne fais pas attention à McGonagall, elle a l'air sévère et un peu expéditive, mais c'est quelqu'un de confiance. » Assura la dénommée Lily alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau. Rapidement ils s'en furent dans les étages, l'ascenseur était – évidemment – en panne, pour rejoindre le quatrième étage et l'appartement dédié à Remus. Il y avait quatre appartements sur le pallier – « Ma chambre est en face de la tienne. Là c'est celle de Marlène McKinnon, mais elle est rarement là. Tout comme Peter Pettigrow ; il est sympa Peter, je pense que tu devrais l'apprécier. Je ne connais personne qui ne l'apprécie pas de toute façon. » Lily parlait avec jovialité et chaleur, et Remus se disait qu'il l'appréciait déjà. Il nota mentalement les noms de ses voisins de pallier, et se tourna finalement vers le numéro 432. « Ta chambre du coup. Je te laisse t'installer, je repasserai plus tard. Ou tu sais quoi, tu n'auras qu'à venir sonner à ma porte ! » « Lily ? Putain ça fait des heures que tu es partie, tu viens ? » L'étudiante tourna un regard faussement exaspéré vers sa porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un garçon à moitié nu, les cheveux tombant dans tous les sens sans la moindre logique, et un air boudeur sur les lèvres. « McGonagall voulait que j'accueille Remus, James. Fais preuve de patience et de politesse pour une fois, et vient dire « bonjour » » « Bonjour. Tu viens maintenant. » Soupire exaspéré, avant que Lily ne reporte son attention sur Remus, pas le moins du monde bouleversé par le comportement pour le moins désobligeant et puéril de ce James. « Viens taper à la porte. Je te ferai visiter. »

Acquiesçant lentement Remus la regarda alors partir pour rejoindre son appartement avant de faire un geste vers elle – « Lily ! » - elle se tourna surprise. « Merci. » Stupide. Il se sentait profondément stupide, et elle semblait penser la même chose, restant un instant sceptique avant de finalement partir dans un rire cristallin et lui assurer que c'était son rôle après tout. Et que c'était sympa de te connaître – c'était bien une de ces phrases de jeunes que Remus avait du mal à adopter. Il avait le sentiment que lorsque lui sortait quelque chose comme « C'est sympa de te connaître » ou « T'es okay comme gars » ça sonnait faux. Il devrait sans doute s'y faire à présent. C'était une part inhérente de sa vie londonienne.

Il découvrit alors ce qui serait son appartement, sa chambre, son lieu de vie pour à présent. Une pièce unique, avec une salle de bain dans un coin où tenait tout juste une douche enveloppant toute la pièce dont le cabinet et le lavabo. Quelques rangements sommaires, un canapé convertible, une plaque chauffante et un frigo minuscule. Et une fenêtre ouvrant sur les rues agitées de Londres qui laissait percer un bourdonnement qu'il devinait être constant. Parfait. Absolument parfait. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à défaire ses valises – rangea ses quelques vêtement, entassa ses livres à même le sol, et ses quelques affaires de cours sur une table bancale dans un coin de la pièce. Il était chez lui – le début du voyage. Son père finit par lui faire ses « adieux » avec bien moins d'effusions que sa mère, lui conseillant seulement de prendre soin de lui. Une dernière étreinte, et il se retrouvait seul, le cœur battant.

L'impression de vide et le vertige le saisirent, il resta pantelant durant plusieurs minutes au milieu de cette pièce à la fois vide et déjà remplie ; à la fois étriquée et immense pour lui seul. Il inspira profondément, le cœur battant, et cette angoisse tournant dans sa tête : « Merlin qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? » Il alla vers la fenêtre, mais la foule en bas semblait immense, entassée sur le trottoir bien trop étroit. Et les voitures roulaient follement, bien qu'elles fussent trop nombreuses sur la route. Les coups de klaxons et les insultes lancées lui arrivèrent violemment, et il grimaça, reculant pour retrouver un semblant d'apaisement dans une pièce qu'il devait considérer comme un « chez lui ». Il était presque sept heures, et il se demandait si c'était une heure assez convenable pour prendre Lily au mot et allait frapper à sa porte. Finalement le sentiment d'oppression était bien trop grand, et il ne tint plus – il sortit de la pièce presque en courant pour se retrouver face à Lily et « James » qui sortaient justement de chez cette dernière. Ils étaient accompagnés d'une jeune femme blonde au regard perçant qui jugeait Remus avec stupeur – avant de lui offrir un immense sourire et de venir l'étreindre : « Tu dois être Remus c'est cela ? Je suis Marlène McKinnon, Lily m'a annoncé ton arrivée. Bienvenue à Londres. »

Bienvenue à Londres – il n'en était pas si sûr. Pour l'heure. « Nous allions sortir au Hogwarts – tu dois venir au Hogwarts. Prends tes affaires, on t'attend, et ce n'est pas une question, c'est un ordre. » Marlène n'était pas le genre de personne qui acceptait qu'on lui dise facilement « non » et Remus n'avait pas à cœur de tenter l'expérience. Opinant il retourna prendre son porte feuille qu'il glissa dans la poche de son jean, et ses clés. Il ne chercha pas à savoir si sa tenue était adéquate – qu'en avait-il à faire à Londres où tout le monde faisait bien ce qu'il voulait concernant la mode et la manière de se comporter – et rejoignit finalement le petit groupe.

Ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue – elle était moins impressionnante à présent peut être parce que Remus n'avait pas le sentiment d'être aussi seul et démuni. Il était à Londres – pauvre fou – et il sentait déjà l'angoisse garder ses pieds sur terre. « Remus ? Un prénom original. » Le commentaire le fit sortir de ses rêveries, et il se rendit compte qu'il suivait machinalement les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rejoint par deux autres personnes : l'un était un garçon plutôt petit, au visage rond et candide et au regard rieur. Remus pensa que ce pouvait être Peter – ou en tout cas que si Peter était tant apprécié c'est qu'il devait ressembler à cela. A côté de lui, un homme de la taille de Remus, au corps aussi musclé que James mais il avait une telle prestance que Remus sentit une gêne lui tirailler le ventre. Il leva son regard jusqu'à croiser les orbes grises lumineuses, et un sourire moqueur. « Et Sirius on en parle ? » - la voix de Marlène s'éleva dans le groupe, fit s'esclaffer le dénommer Sirius qui s'approcha de Remus pour lui tendre une main immense aux doigts fins. Le geste semblait si aérien et gracieux que Remus se sentait presque gauche : « Sirius Black, enchanté. » « Remus Lupin. » Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant que leurs mains ne se séparent et que Sirius n'aboie un rire joyeux : « Bienvenue à Londres, Remus Lupin. »

Suivant le groupe dans les rues de Londres, Remus se mit alors à penser à ce livre aux pages jaunies et à la tranche déchirée qui se trouvait sur son canapé convertible, et ces phrases qui avaient motivé cette folie douce : **« Je pense que tu devrais radicalement changer ton style de vie et te mettre à faire courageusement des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pensé faire, ou que tu as trop hésité à essayer. »** Oui, Bienvenue à Londres, Remus. Profites en, ce voyage sera ton dernier.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu - n'hésitez pas à le dire HAHA. Sachez que le premier chapitre est déjà prêt, mais j'attends d'avoir terminé le deuxième pour vous le laisser. J'espère avancer assez vite dans cette fanfiction pour ne pas avoir à la faire tenir sur la longueur - et pour me la sortir de la tête HAHA.

Si vous avez des questions sur certaines références je pourrais rajouter des notes en bas de page sur le sujet - il faudra cependant me le dire.

Je vous dis « à bientôt » HAHA - et merci pour être arrivé jusqu'ici dans votre lecture.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous tous !

Voici le premier chapitre de _Saving Remus_ , j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine - ou toutes les deux semaines si jamais j'ai des dossiers à rendre (vive l'année de Master woop woop), mais j'aimerai avancer rapidement cette fanfiction. Elle ne devrait pas être longue de toute façon (je lis déjà votre déception HAHA).

Je remercie **Julie** pour sa correction ! Merci ma doudou. Je remercie aussi ma femme et Aryy pour leur soutiens et leurs avis qui sont toujours les bienvenues !

 **Reviews** : merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le prologue, j'espère que le premier chapitre sera à la hauteur; Et oui Jily déjà formé (faut dire que même si je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Wolfstar, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur Jily #sortloin) j'espère que ca ne gâchera pas le plaisir quand même.

 **Copyright** : les personnages sont issus de la saga de JK. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un petit peu avec.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 _Lorsque nous sommes revenus de cette première soirée, je savais que cela deviendrait rapidement une habitude. Étrangement, alors même qu'ils ne savaient pas grand chose de moi (pour ne pas dire rien du tout) ils m'avaient déjà adopté, m'incluant dans leur vie comme si j'en avais toujours fait parti. Pour ma part je restais silencieux la majorité du temps, acceptant les verres qu'ils me servaient sans savoir vraiment comme avoir l'air cool et branché – je me contentais en général de répondre « je prendrais comme toi » lorsqu'on me demandait ce qui me ferait plaisir, et de contenir les grimaces de dégoût lorsque l'alcool acre et amer me tordait le ventre. Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre eux s'en soit rendu compte. Le Hogwarts était assurément l'endroit le plus chaleureux que je n'avais jamais vu, et j'y retournais assez souvent par la suite. Tous les soirs, comme Lily l'avait prédit, l'immeuble devenait assez calme parce que Marlène et Peter étaient souvent dehors. Pour sa part, si elle n'était pas enfermée dans son appartement avec James, Lily prenait le temps de venir me voir pour me parler un peu de la vie londonienne et des cours que nous suivions ensemble. Par la suite, elle glissa quelques mots sur ses amis, et je l'écoutais avec politesse. J'apprenais les noms de chacun : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Marlène McKinnon et Sirius Black. Ils formaient un clan assez uni. De ce que j'en avais compris, James et Sirius se connaissaient depuis la première année de lycée. Ils avaient suivi les mêmes cours dans un établissement privé du Nord de la ville, et étaient rapidement devenus inséparables. Peter s'y trouvait aussi, mais il avait fallu attendre deux ans avant que le duo ne le repère. Quant à Marlène, elle était l'ex-petite amie de James, avant de devenir celle de Sirius, et se trouvait être la meilleure amie de Lily – elle était un électron libre qui ne semblait pas capable de s'arrêter sur quiconque. Et Lily Evans les avait tous rencontrés lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'université de Londres._

 _Les brides d'informations que j'obtenais à mesure des sorties et des conversations formaient un tableau encore flou pour moi. J'essayais d'en comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants, afin de comprendre ces êtres qui m'apparaissaient magnifiques et passionnés. Si je restais silencieux c'était pour mieux les observer, et apprendre d'eux. Apprendre ce qu'ils étaient, la manière dont ils pensaient, leur façon de percevoir le monde, la vie, l'avenir. Mais plus j'en apprenais, et plus j'avais le sentiment de manquer quelque chose d'important. Alors que j'avais été habitué à toujours me voir à travers le regard des autres, à ne jamais oublier de les considérer dans la moindre des décisions que je pouvais prendre, eux agissaient sans réfléchir. Rapidement ils eurent à mon égard des gestes et des paroles si impulsives que j'en étais perturbé et je n'ai pas eut le bon sens de les repousser. Lorsque Marlène me prit dans ses bras à notre première rencontre, je ne la repoussais pas alors que ces gestes m'étaient peu familiers. Lorsque James entra chez moi pour venir prendre un couteau la première fois, je me contentais de lui assurer que je n'en avais pas besoin et qu'il pouvait le garder... Lorsque Lily me prit le bras pour m'accompagner en cours, et entama la conversation comme si nous étions amis depuis longtemps, je lui répondais naturellement. Et lorsque Sirius prit l'habitude d'être incroyablement tactile en ma présence, jouant un jeu auquel je n'avais pas pris part depuis des années, je ne le repoussais pas. Je pense même, avec le recul, que je m'y attendais, que je l'espérais, et que pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité que ce soit autrement. Pourtant je pense n'avoir rien laissé paraître sur ce que j'étais, et lui ne parlait jamais de « relation » ou de « sentiments » alors que James était bien plus loquace (parfois trop) sur le sujet. Peut être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela tout compte fait. Que les sentiments n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. C'était sans doute le cas, mais alors la raison à tout ceci m'échappait complètement – et quelque part ce n'était pas important. Il m'intriguait, il y avait quelque chose chez lui de troublant, de déroutant. Et je pense pouvoir dire qu'il posait sur moi un regard tout aussi intéressé. On se tournait autour sans cesse, comme étrangers qui se connaissaient par cœur. Je crois que c'est ainsi que notre histoire commença._

Il régnait dans l'amphithéâtre une euphorie étonnante qui faisait sourire Remus comme un parfait idiot. Le cours de l'écrivain John Fowles était attendu de tous – son séminaire sur les _« désirs inavoués de l'homme dans la littérature moderne_ » était sans doute l'un des plus exaltants pour les étudiants de l'université de Londres. Voilà un mois que Remus avait commencé à y étudier, et il commençait à adopter une routine apaisante. L'angoisse et la sensation de vertige devant l'immensité de la capitale le quittaient à mesure qu'il trouvait ses marques et la présence de ses voisins de paliers n'y était pas étrangère. Il s'était considérablement rapproché de Lily avec qui il partageait la majorité de ses cours. Il pouvait profiter de la gentillesse de Peter et de sa maladresse : rapidement il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'il ne vienne réclamer quelque chose chez lui (sucre, batteur, assiette et même un verre une fois sans que Remus n'en comprenne vraiment la raison). Marlène, Sirius et James avaient un rôle plus ambigu dans sa nouvelle vie, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment les considérer comme des connaissances ou des amis. Peut-être aucun des deux – ils n'étaient pas le genre de personne à accepter la normalité et les « cases » imposées par la société (Marlène lui en avait parlé en ces termes). Remus devrait apprendre à s'y faire, parce que malgré tout il admettait être fasciné par cette jeunesse londonienne, totalement éprise de liberté et de rock'n'roll.

Lily s'installa à côté de lui, un sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Il lui avait gardé la place au milieu de l'amphithéâtre, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans le fond avec les perturbateurs, mais qu'elle ne supportait pas non plus être au premier rang où elle avait toujours l'impression que les professeurs la fixaient dans l'attente de ses réactions. Sa paranoïa était un trait de caractère attendrissant – Remus était persuadé que les professeurs ne la regardaient pas vraiment et qu'elle supportait assez mal la pression qu'elle se mettait toute seule. Mais il le comprenait, il avait tendance à fonctionner de la même façon. Alors ils se retrouvaient au milieu de la foule, se saluant naturellement et entamant une conversation sur leurs cours communs et leur dernière soirée au Hogwarts. Lily y sortait assez souvent, embarquant Remus quand ce dernier était trop fatigué, stressé ou mélancolique pour se battre. Il appréciait ces soirées, mais il se sentait souvent comme le spectateur, témoin de l'existence de cette jeunesse qui lui était inconnue. Et il en gardait une saveur amère qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Le début du séminaire le sortit de ses considérations, et il commença à prendre quelques notes – _Le désir est inhérent à tout mouvement de l'univers. Il est à l'origine même de notre monde. Après tout, nous pouvons considérer le mouvement des planètes comme un ballet, un couple dansant un tango séduisant et passionné. Face à face, les deux corps s'attirent et se repoussent dans un mouvement circulaire et séducteur. Il y a du désir dans toute chose, dans chaque mouvement, dans chacun de nous, dans chaque élément constituant notre univers. Le désir est partout._ Remus entendait le grattement des stylos sur les feuilles autour de lui, un silence presque religieux ayant à présent envahi la pièce. Seule la voix fluide de l'écrivain s'élevait à la manière d'un écho lointain, parlant à chacun d'eux, touchant chaque vie présente dans l'amphithéâtre surpeuplé. Remus faisait parti de ce tout, être désirant et pensant – et son but était de faire la part des choses entre ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il désirait, et ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est amusant. »Grave et moqueuse, la voix légèrement rocailleuse de Sirius s'éleva à côté de lui. Il se surprit à ne pas avoir remarqué le bellâtre plus tôt – sans doute était-il trop obnubilé par le discours du littéraire pour y faire attention. Peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce qui est amusant ? » demanda-t-il malgré tout, surprit par ce sourire moqueur que Sirius affichait. Il se tenait nonchalamment sur son siège, et à la différence de tous les étudiants présents, il semblait à peine intéressé par les paroles de leur pair et jouait avec un briquet. Il ne semblait avoir aucune feuille ou même un sac avec ses affaires de cours, ni quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire penser qu'il était un étudiant comme les autres. Il arborait un t-shirt à l'effigie des Stones – dont il était un grand fan – et un jean noir troué parfaitement _hardcore_ qui allait de paire avec ses Docs Martens, et ses cheveux noirs tombant en boucles sur ses épaules. Il portait des lunettes de soleil – preuve que la veille il n'avait pas dû dormir énormément et se remettait encore des effets néfastes de l'alcool sur son organisme. Malgré tout, Remus devinait qu'il pourrait le retrouver dans un bar de Londres le soir-même.

« Vois-tu, Remus, je suis persuadé que le désir n'est pas uniquement fait pour nous tenter et pour qu'une part de notre raison nous en interdise l'accès. Beaucoup trop de personne se refuse à être eux-mêmes ou à être heureux parce qu'ils ont simplement peur de ce qu'ils désirent. »

Perplexe, Remus se disait que ce discours était celui d'un enfant capricieux à qui personne n'avait jamais appris à dire « non » ou même à le penser. Quelqu'un qui serait assez fou pour faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le désirait sans se soucier des autres ou de ce qu'il adviendrait. Il se rendit compte que – pour ce qu'il avait pu en voir jusqu'à présent – Sirius était typiquement ce genre de personne. Le genre que lui n'était pas.

« Tu pense que le désir définit ce que nous sommes, Sirius ? C'est peut-être rédhibitoire non… ? Je veux dire, peut être que l'on est nous-même aussi lorsque l'on arrive à combattre nos instincts. N'est-ce pas cela qui fait de nous des êtres humains : notre conscience, notre raison, notre — »

« N'as-tu jamais pensé que nous n'existions que parce que nous agissons selon nos désirs ? Que les plus inavoués étaient justement ceux qui nous représentaient le plus ? Que je suis parce que je désire, que je désire donc je suis, que si je n'étais pas un être désirant alors peut être que je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'agir. N'est-ce pas le désir qui t'a fait tout quitter pour Londres, Remus ? Et à présent ? »

La direction soudainement personnelle de la conversation perturba l'étudiant qui resta silencieux. Il ne réagit pas vraiment quand il sentit le reste de l'assistance se lever pour prendre une pause – ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là – plongé dans les orbes argenté de Sirius Black. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, parlant rapidement dans un murmure où leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Le désir… Remus avait été un être désirant comme tous les jeunes adolescents, et il s'était brûlé. Il avait été consumé par ce désir jusqu'à apprendre ce qu'il advenait de ceux qui se laissaient à leurs plus sombres desseins. Mais maintenant ? Sirius avait raison, c'était un désir passager qui l'avait poussé à arriver à Londres (il leur avait expliqué son attachement à _Into The Wild_ lors d'une soirée quelques jours auparavant) et à présent qu'il y était il lui semblait avoir oublié pourquoi il avait prit cette décision.

« Je — à présent ? » Une lueur joueuse et inquisitrice illumina le regard de Sirius qui se pencha encore pour caresser la joue de Remus de son souffle.

« À présent que désires-tu ? » Il se trouva démuni, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate – ou plutôt il en avait une qui n'avait peut être pas grand sens pour Sirius.

« Je désire vivre. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux étudiants qui se jugèrent d'un regard perplexe. Sirius semblait être prit de court par cette réponse, ou ne pas y croire. Il sondait le regard de Remus comme s'il pouvait sonder son âme, et pencha sa tête de côté comme l'aurait fait un chien curieux. La comparaison était parfaitement trouvé, Sirius était parfaitement mignon quand il faisait cela, mettant de côté cette prestance qui le rendait impressionnant le reste du temps, de sorte que personne n'osait l'approcher ne serait-ce que pour lui demander l'heure. Parfois, même Remus n'osait pas lui adresser un mot bien que Sirius n'ait jamais été dédaigneux ou méchant avec lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, cependant, sous ce regard brûlant, et eut envie de disparaître. Il finit par baisser le regard et le fixer sur l'estrade où le conférencier répondait à quelques questions d'étudiants venus le rencontrer directement. Lily n'était plus là, et Remus ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il sentit, fut le doigt de Sirius qui vint caresser sa joue, et sa bouche près de son oreille :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » - cette fois ce fut à Remus de resté sans voix, et quand il se tourna il se rendit compte que Sirius était parti, laissant derrière lui l'écho de sa voix aux creux de son oreille.

« Tout va bien ? » - la voix cristalline de son amie le sortit de ses pensées, alors que Lily plaçait devant lui un de ces gobelets en plastique marron où un liquide fumant le fit saliver : un thé à la menthe.

« Merci. Oui ne t'en fais pas je…

– Sirius peut parfois se donner des airs de _Gatsby le Magnifique_. Ne le laisse pas te bouleverser Remus, sinon il n'arrêtera jamais. » Gatbsy – la comparaison était assez bonne, décida-t-il. En effet, Sirius avait cette même aristocratie assumée, sans que Remus n'en comprenne l'origine. Il avait ce mystère l'entourant comme un bouclier face au monde, alors qu'il embrassait le monde à la manière d'un affamé, le dévorant presque d'une voracité sans faille. Il était un être passionné, ne se refusant rien – mais à la manière de Gatsby, il semblait que son réel désir restait cacher de la vue de tous. Que voulait vraiment Sirius Black ? Qu'est-ce que lui désirait plus que tout ? Vivre – il était évident qu'il vivait comme personne, l'instant présent étant la seule chose qui importait dans son existence. Alors quoi ?

Finalement le cours reprit, et Remus laissa derrière lui ses pensés, se concentrant sur les quelques définitions et pistes de réflexions laissées par le maitre-conférencier.

Lily et lui avaient trois heures de cours de Littérature du dix-huitième siècle où ils s'installèrent l'un près de l'autre une fois encore. À la fin de la journée, ils rejoignirent le parc de l'université – un espace vert presque totalement sauvage où les étudiants se réunissaient pour refaire le monde, jouer de la musique ou fumer à outrance. Le soir venu c'était peut-être le lieu de toutes les débauches – mais ce n'était que des rumeurs que Remus n'avait pas eut à cœur de vérifier. Là ils retrouvèrent Sirius et James – ce dernier attira Lily contre lui sans arrêter la conversation avec son vis-à-vis et lui offrit un baiser rapide. Remus les trouvait étrangement assortis : James s'était avéré être un garçon je m'en foutiste et imprudent, avec un quelque chose d'insolent qui souvent n'était qu'une candeur incomprise pour un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans ; quant à Lily elle semblait être incroyablement mature pour son âge, acceptant les responsabilités avec toute l'angoisse dont elle était pourvue, refusant de laisser les autres sous-entendre qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Le mélange pouvait parfois être explosif, mais Remus avait décrété qu'ils formaient un couple harmonieux.

« Alors, _Gatsby_ , tu as joué les donneurs de leçon avec notre cher Remus ? » Sirius arrêta soudainement d'écouter James pour se tourner vers Lily, avant de tourner son regard sur Remus, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je n'ai fait que partager mon point de vue. Rien de plus. Gatbsy ? Tu n'as donc pas encore perdu l'idée que j'étais un Gatbsy des temps modernes, Lily ? » Demanda-t-il avec un rire dans la voix qu'il contenait malgré tout. Apparemment ce rapprochement lui semblait ridicule, et Remus ne sut déterminer s'il en était vexé ou non. De son point de vue c'était plutôt bien trouvé, et il ne pouvait plus vraiment s'en défaire. Après tout, Gatsby était un personnage fascinant et lumineux –

« J'ai toujours plutôt pensé à toi comme à un Dorian Gray. Brûlant la vie par les deux bouts, vendant son âme pour une beauté éternelle alors que tu pourris de l'intérieur. » Cette fois la moquerie perçait clairement dans la voix de James qui lançait à son meilleur ami un regard complice.

« Tu es simplement jaloux. Après tout si je suis Gatbsy cela fait de toi Nick Carraway non ?

– Je suis surpris que tu pousses aussi loin la comparaison. Mais contrairement à ce pauvre Nick, je n'ai jamais trouvé que ta manière de vivre était fascinante au point d'en faire un roman.

– Inutile de cacher ta vénération pour ma personne, Jamesie, personne n'est dupe.

– Je te prie de croire que je ne cache rien de la sorte, Votre Majesté. » Les piques, et les répliques devinrent rapidement incohérentes, alors que Remus les observait avec ce silence pensif.

Il était souvent silencieux en leur présence, totalement fasciné par leur manière d'agir les uns envers les autres. Il y avait cette exubérance et cette évidence dans leurs échanges, comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis toujours, et qu'ils se comprenaient sans même avoir à dire un seul mot ; ils étaient les jeunes fous d'un roman. Sourire aux lèvres, Remus s'imaginait déjà noircir les lignes d'un cahier pour tenter de faire percevoir cette passion qui les animaient à un lecteur. S'il était capable de faire toucher du doigt une infime part de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à leur contact, alors il se considérerait comme doué.

« Remus ? » Lily toucha son bras, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie, et il se rendit compte que tous les trois le regardaient. James semblait amusé, Lily inquiète, et Sirius avait cet air détaché et insolent, une cigarette se consumant entre ses lèvres.

« J'étais dans la lune, navré. Que disiez-vous ? » - Sirius se redressa un peu, et passa la cigarette à Lily.

« Nous disions, cher Remus, qu'il était temps pour toi de véritablement embrasser la vie Londonienne. Tu sembles toujours perdu dans tes pensés, ou bien trop silencieux. » - James l'observait à présent avec une gravité qui inquiétait presque Remus. Quand il avait cet air il faisait souvent quelque chose de stupide par la suite.

« Alors, nous avons décidé que ce soir tu viendrais nous rejoindre au Hogwarts – aucune excuse ne sera acceptée. » Assura Lily, avec ce sourire réconfortant qui rassura Remus.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable ascenseur émotionnel quand il était en leur présence, et cette sensation lui donnait le vertige. Comme s'il découvrait ces sensations pour la première fois, les effleurant timidement parce qu'elles faisaient naître chez lui des idées et des pensés qu'il n'avait encore jamais eut. A leur contact, il lui semblait commencer à vivre véritablement, que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un écho lointain de la vie qui se jouait maintenant.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à vingt et une heures, attablé dans un coin du Hogwarts. C'était un bar du centre ville, près de Picadilly Circus, où on pouvait boire des bières sucrées étonnantes, accompagnés de bonbons acidulés. Il y avait toujours une foule dense d'étudiants venus fêter la fin de leur journée ou de leur semaine, désireux d'oublier jusqu'à leurs noms si c'était possible. Il était venu accompagné de Lily – seule – et depuis ils étaient au milieu de la foule qui semblait plus nombreuse encore ce soir sans que Remus ne puisse l'expliquer. Lily avait insisté pour qu'ils soient plutôt proches d'une scène misérablement mise en place près du mur du fond – là où se trouvaient des posters d'anciens groupes venus sans doute dans leur jeunesse jouer dans le bar d'étudiants. Pourtant cette fois il y avait une batterie, des enceintes, une basse, et une guitare électrique, ainsi que deux micros branchés dans un fatras de fils. Regardant autour de lui, Remus ne voyait aucun des autres membres du « groupe » quand lequel il avait réussi à s'incruster. Lily n'était pas plus inquiète que cela, fixant le vide de la scène avec un sourire attendri. Elle en était à son troisième cocktail bleu fluorescent, et s'amusait avec les ombrelles en papier que le serveur lui mettait à chaque fois.

Soudainement le bourdonnement intempestif de la foule ne devint qu'un murmure, alors qu'une silhouette s'avançaient sur la scène – bientôt suivie de trois autres qui prirent place –

« Bonsoir Londres » - la voix de Marlène était grave, jouant sur des intonations séductrices qui fit frissonner Remus et lui tira un sourire extatique. Elle se tenait dans la lumière pourpre, ses cheveux blonds tombant autour de son visage barré d'un maquillage à la David Bowie. Elle portait une robe noire à dentelle incroyablement vulgaire qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination, et des bottes compensés en cuir qui la mettait à la hauteur des trois garçons qui l'entouraient.

« _Marauders_ va vous mettre le feu ce soir » - les sifflements appréciateurs répondirent à sa promesse alors que la guitare électrique entama les premières notes, bien suivi de la batterie, et d'un fond de basse totalement exaltant.

Peut être était-ce les effets de l'alcool, l'influence de la foule, et le mélange entre la voix grave de Marlène et les notes suraiguës jouées par Sirius, mais Remus eut l'impression d'être transporté. Ils ne jouaient pas bien et Marlène ne chantait pas toujours juste, tant et si bien qu'il but quatre bières, et un cocktail de Lily (pour l'empêcher d'être totalement éméchée n'est-ce pas) pendant le concert qui dura une heure tout au plus, afin de supporter la migraine que la musique risquait de lui causer. Il se surprit à un moment à danser un rock parfaitement ridicule au milieu de la piste de danse en compagnie de Lily, de hurler les paroles des chansons connues que le groupe reprenaient sans faire cas de ce que l'on pourrait en penser, et il poussa même le vice jusqu'à fumer une cigarette en compagnie de Lily – puis une seconde, puis une troisième. Emporté dans l'ambiance embrumée, et suffocante du bar, où chacun était transporté par le jeu du groupe de rock, et l'euphorie qui avait court dans le Londres des années 80. La folie de cette jeunesse exaltée s'exprimait librement, et Remus eut l'impression d'y prendre part.

Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine, et dans ses tempes, sur sa nuque des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient pour s'abattre sur son dos, et il avait les cheveux plaqués sur son front. Il n'avait plus de voix à force de crier les paroles des Stones, des Pink Floyd, et de Queen. Il avait une soif insatiable, et Lily dans ses bras qui riait aux éclats lui semblait la plus merveilleuse des créatures qui soit. Il finit par la serrer contre lui, alors que Marlène remerciait la foule, et lui glissa un « merci » des plus émus qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme qui embrassa sa joue sans faire cas de la sueur qui y était accumulée. Elle était totalement ivre. Mais sans doute moins que lui.

« Vous avez un groupe de rock. »

Un rire aboyé par Sirius lui répondit, alors que ce dernier lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. La nuit devait être fraîche, mais l'alcool et les cigarettes qu'il avait fumé donnaient incroyablement chaud à Remus. Et la proximité de son vis-à-vis n'aidait pas à calmer la brûlure de son corps.

« Good job, Sherlock. Quel fin observateur tu fais. » Il foudroya le fourbe Black du regard avant de se recentrer sur James et Lily qui essayaient de suivre la route, se tenant maladroitement l'un contre l'autre.

« Ouais. Depuis quoi ? Trois ans maintenant. C'est genre Marlène qui en a eu l'idée – Madame voulait se la jouer Joan Jett ou un truc du genre. Et comme tu l'as vu c'est dur de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

– Joan Jett aurait de quoi se pâmer d'admiration sur nous. »

Remus n'en était pas sûr, mais il n'eut pas l'envie d'argumenter sur le sujet. La chanteuse de _Runnaway's_ devait – assurément – être devenu un exemple pour toutes les jeunes filles en manque de sensation forte qui voudraient hurler « I Love Rock'n'Roll » dans un pantalon de cuir, avec un coupe à la garçonne et un chewing-gum toujours coincé entre les dents.

« Ils jouent tous les mois au Hogwarts c'est genre la soirée à ne pas manquer ! T'as vu, c'était génial ! Du délire. Mon James – tu es tellement merveilleux ! » Lily n'avait décidément plus rien de mature à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle tournait le visage de James vers le sien pour l'embrasser de manière outrageuse, sans se soucier d'être contre un lampadaire au milieu de la rue.

Sirius emporta Remus dans son sillage, laissant le couple à l'arrière. Ils étaient suivis de prêt par Marlène et Peter qui étaient dans un état tout aussi lamentable.

« Je t'ai vu tu sais. »

Sa voix ne déraillait pas, ne marquait pas une seule fausse note, semblait être celle d'un homme parfaitement sobre, alors qu'il était glissé sa main de l'épaule à la taille de Remus pour le maintenir dans cette proximité agréable.

« Tu m'as vu ?

– Malgré les projecteurs qu'on avait dans la gueule et la fumée des clopes. Je t'ai vu. Tu dansais avec Lily, un sourire d'extase sur les lèvres, et tu semblais te foutre complètement du reste du monde. »

Remus aurait pu rougir – du plaisir de savoir que Sirius l'avait observé, ou peut être simplement de honte pour avoir agit de la sorte – mais dans son état il se contenta de rire comme si c'était une bonne blague.

Il laissa la remarque en arrière, alors qu'ils montaient les étages les menant jusqu'aux appartements leur appartenant. Une fois là, James et Lily disparurent assez rapidement, ainsi que Peter pour ne laisser sur le pallier qu'un Remus hésitant, une Marlène excitée, et un Sirius étrangement silencieuse.

« Sirius… » La voix traînante de la jeune femme accentuait les voyelles du nom du musicien qui lui fit un geste vague de la main qui voulait sans doute dire « _Vas, je te rejoindrais_ » - boudeuse elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement pour s'y engouffrer et le laissa ouvert derrière elle.

« Et bien, je — Félicitations pour cette soirée, vous avez vraiment… bien joué. »

C'était faux, le groupe était assez horrible à tout bien réfléchir, mais c'était assez à la mode d'être « hard » « grunge » « rock'n'roll » sans pour autant être doué ou travailler vraiment. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on disait quand on était poli en société. Sirius restant silencieux, Remus décida de rejoindre sa porte, tentant d'y faire entrer la clé pour ouvrir la serrure. Mais sa vue était troublée, et ses doigts tremblaient – c'est une main sûre et chaleureuse qui se posa sur la sienne pour l'aider à atteindre son but. Et le torse de Sirius contre son dos l'enveloppait totalement. Il retient son souffle, arrêtant tout mouvement.

« Je t'ai _vu_ ce soir. Tu n'étais pas seulement cet étudiant un peu gauche et timide qui débarque de la campagne pour rejoindre la grande ville pour se convaincre qu'il en est juste capable. Tu étais toi – soumis à ton envie sans te soucier du reste du monde qui te regardait avec stupeur et envie. Tu as laissé ton désir prendre le dessus, et je sais que tu as vraiment eut ce sentiment violent qui a épris tes membres pour te rendre presque fou. Ose me dire le contraire Remus. Ose me dire que tu ne l'as pas senti. »

Il déglutit difficilement. Sirius avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, et caché son visage dans son cou – une posture intime dont il ne cherchait pas à se défaire.

« Quel sentiment ?

– Me prends pas pour un con, ne joue pas l'innocent.

– J'ai… Je ne sais pas. » Sirius posa un baiser dans son cou, et lâcha un rire jovial.

« Pour une fois tu as laissé le moment présent prendre le dessus, et tu n'as pas simplement vécu l'instant, tu as existé. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille comme un secret évident et à la fois précieux. Mais tout cela n'avait aucun sens n'est-ce pas ?

« Je te l'ai dit – il est temps de vivre, Remus. Ceci n'est qu'un commencement ; bientôt ce sera toi le Magnifique. » Promit le bellâtre en se reculant, rejoignant l'appartement de Marlène en laissant dans son sillage un Remus perdu.

A cause de ce discours incohérent ? A cause de ce baiser qui avait laissé une trace humide dans son cou ? A cause de ce souffle à son oreille ? A cause de cette vérité crue : il s'était senti exister. Il n'avait plus seulement été spectateur de ce monde lumineux, il en avait fait parti, et son corps exaltait encore cette sensation démentielle. _Ceci n'est qu'un commencement_ – la promesse résonnait à ses oreilles alors qu'il entrait chez lui. Il se déshabilla, trouva la force pour se doucher, et se retrouver dans le lit convertible pour trouver le sommeil. Mais avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée il se dit que finalement Sirius avait tord : James n'était pas Nick Carraway, le narrateur épris de liberté et de plaisir de _Gatbsy le Magnifique_ ; le jeune Potter était bien trop indépendant, suivant sa propre philosophie pour cela. Mais lui, Remus, était totalement vierge de ce monde qui lui apparaissait comme un Eden terrifiant et fascinant. Et assurément, il était prêt à endosser le rôle, et à laisser Sirius l'initier aux désirs de cette existence magnifique.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre - on secoue les pompoms ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On se retrouve lundi ou mardi prochain :D


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous tous !

Je suis heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu - ça fait grave plaisir ! J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier celui-ci parce que je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire le chapitre 3 (enfin jusqu'à maintenant) et je préfère garder un ou deux chapitres d'avance pour être sûr de ne pas trop vous faire patienter - ou d'abandonner cette histoire. SO. VOILA.

Je remercier tous les Reviewers (c'est comme cela que l'on dit ?) pour leurs messages ! Et merci pour votre soutien. Merci aussi à **Julie** \- toujours - ma petite bêta, et à **ma femme** qui sont toujours là pour me rassurer (faut dire que je me pose trop de questions parfois). Merci à la communauté de **Maraudeurs ERA** (le p'tit forum RPG où il fait bon vivre) qui m'offre une véritable bouffée d'inspiration.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également !

 **Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi - nope - mais à JK. Rowling.**

* * *

 _Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avec un mal de tête horrible, et un sentiment engourdissant mon esprit comme si les souvenirs de la veille étaient incomplets. Je restais la journée entière sur mon canapé convertible à fixer le paysage londonien : une pluie drue s'abattait sur les toits de la ville, et le ciel orageux donnait l'impression que la nuit avait pris possession du jour. Je m'étonnais à penser que ce gris m'était devenu familier, et que je l'appréciais vraiment. Il n'existait pas de ciel semblable ailleurs en Angleterre – bien que je n'ai techniquement connu que Gloucester, Londres, et Oxford lors d'un voyage organisé à l'âge de douze ans. Il était incroyablement lourd et inquiétant, enveloppant dans une pénombre suffocante qui faisait renaître les angoisses et les peurs primaires. Je me surprenais à repenser à ma chambre d'enfant, où la nuit tombée je craignais la présence des monstres sous le lit ou dans le placard en face de moi. J'avais finalement pris le parti de fermer les rideaux, et d'allumer les lampes ainsi que le plafonnier pour me donner l'illusion du jour. Je prenais un livre au hasard, mais n'arrivait pas à en lire un traître mot. J'étais impatient sans savoir pourquoi, excité sans en connaître les raisons, et j'avais cette boule dans la gorge qui témoignait du flot d'émotions que je contenais tant bien que mal. J'essayais de me remémorer la soirée de la veille. Je me souvenais du groupe des_ Marauders _, de leurs chansons horribles, de l'alcool que je buvais en compagnie de Lily. Par la suite, peut être une danse, des chansons qui résonnaient à mes tympans et explosaient dans ma gorge – raison pour laquelle j'avais si mal aujourd'hui ? – et une sensation de chaleur enveloppante. Les orbes gris dansaient devant mes paupières à la manière du ciel orageux. Sirius. Et sa voix grave qui me faisait frémir alors qu'il était penché à mon oreille. Et que m'avait-il promit ? Que m'avait-il dit ? J'étais bien incapable de m'en souvenir, et j'en étais frustré : ça me semblait important._

 _J'escomptais oublier ce malaise en allant voir Lily quelque temps. Je la trouvais dans un t-shirt appartenant à James, le regard totalement embrumé par la gueule de bois. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire quand elle remarqua le plat de pâtes et de wings au poulet que je tenais. Je passais le reste de mon temps avec James et elle et j'en apprenais plus sur leur histoire. James était un grand romantique – dans le fond – comme je l'avais pressenti depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il avait vu Lily la première fois il en était tombé amoureux, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il avait compris des années plus tard. Elle était une obsession, et il faisait absolument tout et n'importe quoi pour avoir son attention. Sirius et Marlène avaient finit par parier sur le temps que mettrait Lily à céder – James rajouta fièrement que personne n'avait parié qu'elle ne lui céderait jamais. Si James ne récoltait que des gifles et des regards haineux, Marlène et Lily se rapprochèrent rapidement, devenant presque inséparables. Et c'est peut être parce que Lily découvrit James à travers le regard de ses proches que le sien changea considérablement. Elle m'avoua finalement comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui : un soir elle s'étiat rendu au Hogwarts pour voir leur concert. Et là, sur scène, James était tout simplement magnifique. Concentré sur sa basse, le regard brillant, ses doigts agiles allant pincer les cordes, il en oubliait d'être arrogant – il était simplement lui-même, illuminé par les projecteurs artificiels. Et elle sut à cet instant qu'elle avait le véritable James devant elle, n'ayant de désir que de le retrouver, le revoir, et le laisser l'aimer. Ils mirent presque trois ans à se trouver et à présent ils jouissaient de cette idylle avec toute son imperfection. Ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer pour des broutilles qu'à vraiment être simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais c'était sans doute à cause de leurs caractères enflammés. Je ne pouvais pas les imaginer autrement._

 _Mais quand ils se sont tournés vers moi, avec ce sourire extatique qu'arborent les gens en couple, pour me demander si j'étais déjà tombé amoureux je n'ai pas su quoi dire. L'amour me semblait être à la fois une évidence, et un parfait inconnu. Ou plutôt, quant bien même j'avais déjà aimé, plus le temps passait plus je le laissais effacer les souvenirs pour ne laisser qu'une rancune furieuse. Alors je me suis contenté de faire semblant de bailler, et de les laisser avec un sourire désolé._

La pluie avait finalement cessé, bien qu'il tombait encore une bruine légère sur la ville. Remus se trouvait assis près de la fenêtre, au milieu de l'amphi, écoutant distraitement son cours sur la littérature Russe des années 20. Il avait beau être un passionné de lecture, il n'entendait rien à ce genre de sujet, et le professeur ne rendait pas la chose vraiment intéressante. Il se contentait de lire ses feuilles, assis sur son bureau, indifférent aux réactions ennuyées de ses étudiants. Lily s'était endormie sur sa table, un léger filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche, et elle ronflait à certains moment – Remus lui donnait alors un coup de coude pour la faire bouger ou la réveiller. Il pouvait entendre Sirius qui soupirait régulièrement derrière eux, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en cours. Mais le reste du temps, il regardait par la fenêtre, luttant contre la fatigue accumulée du week-end. L'ennui n'aidant pas à garder les yeux ouverts, il devait l'avouer.

« Partons »

Il se tourna pour voir Sirius penché au-dessus de sa table. Était-ce à lui qu'il parlait ? Vraiment ?

« Partons d'ici Remus, on se fait chier, et il y a bien mieux à faire ».

L'étudiant restait perplexe. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise sur le fond, mais il n'avait jamais séché un cours, et encore moins quitté le cours d'un professeur alors que ce dernier était encore en train de parler. Sa conscience morale lui murmurait que ce n'était pas une chose à faire, et il tourna le dos à Sirius comme pour le lui signifier.

Mais Sirius était borné, têtu, capricieux et ne supportait pas qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a perdre en sortant d'ici Lupin ? »

Demanda-t-il toujours avachi sur sa table sans se soucier que ses plaintes puissent gêner qui que ce soit. Remus se sentit le devoir de calmer les ardeurs du Black, quand bien même il n'était pas sûr de son argumentation : « Ça ne se fait pas Sirius ».

Oui, profondément convaincant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que le professeur t'en veuille ? Si tant est qu'il se rende compte de notre départ, je doute qu'il se souvienne de ton nom. Et au pire – tu n'en mourras pas ».

Remus se sentait agacé par cette argumentation, et l'idée que Sirius ne soit venu que dans l'idée de lui faire quitter son cours lui traversa l'idée. Il préféra garder le silence, et le regard fixé sur le vieil homme qui délirait complètement sur les crises sociales dans les romans Russes – cela aurait pu être intéressant. Mais se mit à ricaner dans son dos : « Est-ce que tu aurais peur Lupin ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais séché un cours… »

Si. Justement si.

Sirius dût s'en rendre compte parce que Remus ne l'entendait plus soupirer, rire, ou ricaner. Alors, il se tourna, pour croiser un regard si stupéfait qu'il aurait pu exploser de rire.

« Je n'ai pas été diplômé avec mention, ni accepté à l'université de Londres parce que je suis un foutu rebelle, Sirius ! »

C'était logique, non ? Mais le Black ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et cette conversation avait fini par réveiller Lily qui les fixait avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Sors le chien, Remus j'aimerais finir ma nuit ».

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la rouquine, qui retourna embrasser la table sans plus attendre. Ils reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, oubliant l'ordre de Lily – et sa comparaison de Sirius en tant qu'un chien.

« Remus, il faut que tu sèches au moins une fois un cours dans ta vie. Ce n'est pas saint d'être aussi… » - il le désigna comme s'il était incapable de trouver un terme capable d'englober l'ensemble de sa personne, et Remus en fut vexé.

« Aussi quoi ? Bon élève ? Studieux ? Sérieux ? Assurément c'est une chose qui t'échappe totalement. »

La mine perplexe et boudeuse de Sirius lui tordit le ventre. Il ne désirait pas spécialement mettre en avant son attitude plus que déraisonnable concernant ses études – Sirius apparaissait un jour à un cours, pour en disparaître durant trois mois, et y revenir plus tard sans que cela ne l'embête plus que cela.

« Aussi chiant. Remus tu n'écoutes même pas le cours. Sortons d'ici. »

Il ne releva pas l'insulte, et sentait de toute façon sa résolution s'envoler. De plus, l'idée que Sirius le trouve « _chiant_ » lui était particulièrement désagréable. Alors au final pourquoi pas ?

Énervé, agacé, et désireux de se prouver à lui-même (plus qu'a Sirius n'est-ce pas) qu'il pouvait être aussi fougueux et étonnant que lui, il prit ses affaires, se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise dans un fracas qui réveilla la moitié de la salle, et sortit en ignorant le professeur qui demandait « _s'il se sentait mal ce pauvre garçon ?_ » - le rire de Sirius y répondit, avant qu'il ne suive le jeune Lupin à l'extérieur.

Remus marchait dans le couloir, droit vers la sortie du bâtiment. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait fortement, et il se répétait en boucle _« qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_ \- avant que Sirius ne lui prenne le bras, hilare.

« Pas si vite Rem ! Il va pas te courir après le vieux.

\- Tu — Tu — Tu es incorrigible.

\- J'adore ta manière d'user des mots comme « incorrigible », « déraisonnable », « imprudent » ou « insupportable » comme si c'était les pires insultes qui soient. »

Remus se mit à rougir sans savoir si c'était de gêne, de colère ou parce qu'il était vexé que Sirius se moque ainsi de lui.

Rapidement ils atteignirent la sortie du bâtiment et se mirent à marcher sous la bruine sans que Remus ne sache vraiment où ils devaient aller. Il resta malgré tout silencieux, jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements soient trempés, et qu'il se sente trembler de froid.

« Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Sirius le regarda comme s'il était parfaitement idiot – _continue comme ça Black et je ne t'adresserai bientôt plus un seul mot_ – avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche et de la tendre à Remus. Il la refusa.

« Fais pas ta prude, Lupin. Je t'ai vu fumer au Hogwarts. »

Il prit la cigarette et la glissa entre ses lèvres, avant de prendre le briquet de Sirius pour l'allumer. L'effet calmant de la nicotine l'envahit rapidement, et il soupira.

« Ce que tu veux. »

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, et le vent avait commencé à se lever, les forçant à se coller l'un à l'autre à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Remus laissait la déclaration l'envahir – ce qu'il voulait. Ils avaient une journée de libre à présent. Une journée pour faire « ce qu'il voulait » et il lui semblait que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il était secoué par cette constatation – ou plutôt la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait il en avait payé le prix. Il était assez étrange de constater combien cela l'avait marqué.

« Je ne sais pas. »

La réponse était bien trop habituelle dans ses conversations avec Sirius, et ce dernier devait sans doute se dire la même chose, parce qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira fortement.

« Arrête d'être aussi spirituel, Remus. Je te demande pas un foutu papier sur la notion de désir. Je te demande ce que tu veux faire là maintenant ».

Là maintenant ?

« J'ai faim »

Le rire de Sirius lui répondit, mais cette fois il était chaleureux, et le Black passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et bien on avance. Allons manger – ils vendent des Fish & Chips totalement affolants deux rues plus loin. »

Acquiesçant, Remus le laissa le guider dans les rues de Londres, fumant côte à côté, sans que jamais Sirius n'ôte son bras. Il ne semblait pas faire cas des regards étonnés ou dégoûtés de certains passants qui croisaient leur chemin. Il ne semblait pas même faire cas du monde autour de lui, comme souvent Sirius ne suivait que son propre désir sans que rien ne puisse le contraindre. Remus en venait presque à se demander comme il pouvait avoir appris à agir de la sorte. Lui qui se demandait constamment s'il avait « le droit » d'agir, était totalement stupéfait d'être face à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas même comprendre qu'on se pose la question. Et qui aurait bien le droit d'en décider, demanderait Sirius. Et il avait peut être raison dans le fond.

Ils arrivèrent devant le vendeur du Fish & Chips, et Sirius en commanda deux pour eux.

« Tu me l'offres ? » Demanda Remus avec un sourire innocent.

Ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un sourire typiquement inquiétant. De ces sourires qui voulaient dire _je vais faire un truc que tu vas pas aimer mais je ne te laisse pas le choix_ -

« Quand je te le dis, tu cours. » Murmura le Black à son oreille, et avant même que Remus n'ait pu réagir, Sirius récupéra les deux paquets, et lui hurla de courir, partant en avant en saisissant sa main pour le faire réagir. Remus entendit des exclamations derrière eux, mais ne s'y arrêta pas.

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, et il avait les mains soudainement moites. Il tenait fermement contre lui le paquet encore chaud, et il perdit le souffle rapidement. Le rire de Sirius l'entourait, alors qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main, et qu'ils traversèrent deux rues de la sorte, s'arrêtant une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les Docks, en bord de la Tamise. Ils reprirent leur souffle, Sirius tapant dans le dos de Remus comme l'aurait fait d'un camarade de jeu il le repoussa sèchement.

« Mais t'es complètement con ma parole ! T'es un gamin des rues ou quoi ? Personne ne t'a appris à vivre en société ?

\- Oh Remus ne soit pas si rabat-joie ! »

Sirius Black était fou – la conclusion était soudainement évidente. Il n'avait aucune notion de Bien ou de Mal, de considération, de compassion, ou même de vie en communauté. Et – putain – Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsqu'il courait dans les rues de Londres avec la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Et c'est sans doute parce qu'il s'en rendait compte et qu'il était en colère.

« Sirius, écoute moi bien : voler c'est un crime. Des gens sont arrêtés par les flics pour ça. »

Mais le Black n'en avait rien à foutre, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Et puis quoi ? Mon âme sera damnée ?

\- Tu as jamais entendu parler du Karma ? On peut pas simplement faire le mal et ne jamais en être puni.

\- Tu considère que la vie me fera payer mon crime ? Fort bien. »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de faire signe à Remus de le suivre jusqu'à atteindre l'arrière d'un restaurant où on trouvait des grosses poubelles. Et un homme, sans doute un sans abris au vue de ses vêtements en lambeaux, qui y cherchait de quoi manger.

« Tiens donc, mon ami. Un repas chaud. » Déclara Sirius en lui tendant le sac contenant son repas volé. Le regard du sans-abri se fit brillant, et il les regarda partir avec toute la reconnaissance dont il semblait être paré.

« Voler aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Et que fais-tu de mon karma, Sirius ? Après tout, tu m'as rendu aussi coupable que toi. »

Il lui semblait que l'atmosphère s'était allégée entre eux, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il trouvait que le geste de Sirius prouvait d'une forme d'humanité quelque part peut être qu'il n'était pas qu'un foutu rebelle complètement abruti et inconscient. Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose à sauver chez Sirius Black. Sauf qu'il enfonça sa main dans le paquet de Remus et lui prit une frite.

« Nourris-moi, après tout je n'ai plus rien à manger, et tu ferais preuve de générosité. Ça devrait te racheter non ? » Ainsi Sirius avait décidé de suivre sa propre logique, et ses propres règles. Sa justice personnelle n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais Remus le laissa faire. Pourquoi ? La raison lui échappait.

Peut-être que Sirius le fascinait au point qu'il veuille voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller pour vivre selon ses désirs.

Peut-être que les méandres de l'esprit perturbé de Sirius lui semblaient totalement hermétiques et que cela excitait sa curiosité.

Peut-être que finalement tout cela l'amusait, lui faisait ressentir des choses totalement nouvelles, et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

Alors il laissa Sirius manger la moitié de son plat, lui offrir une autre cigarette, et ils marchèrent sur les Docks en discutant tranquillement. Après être passés sur le sujet de la saveur évidente du Fish & Chips, ils en vinrent à parler de Lily, de James, et des _Marauders_.

« James et moi c'était comme une foutue évidence. J'sais pas l'expliquer, mais j'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans qu'il n'en fasse parti. Pas qu'on est besoin de se voir tout le temps, tu sais. Genre, je sais qu'il a sa vie avec Lily, et pour ma part ça me ferait chier de l'avoir toujours avec moi à me dire ce que je devrais faire ou pas pour être heureux – il était pas aussi casse couille avant de sortir avec Evans mais je serai toujours là pour lui. Il le sera toujours pour moi. »

Ils étaient assis sur le bord de la Tamise.

« Vous êtes meilleurs amis. »

Sirius secoua la tête, doucement, expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Non c'est plus que cela. On est comme des frères. C'est un peu ça. Il cherche pas à changer fondamentalement ce que je suis, il accepte toutes mes lubies, et je ferai tout pour lui sans qu'il ait besoin de supplier. Les _Marauders_ c'était son idée. L'université de Londres c'était la mienne. Lily c'était son désir. »

Il avait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, comme si parler de tout cela faisait ressortir des souvenirs agréables.

« Et tu l'as aidé ? Pour Lily je veux dire ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun d'eux ne fit rien pour se détourner.

« J'pouvais pas la supporter, je t'avoue. Elle était si … comme il faut, et moralisatrice, et toujours sur notre dos. C'était horripilant. Mais James était fou d'elle, et elle le voyait comme un parfait crétin. Alors ouais, j'ai essayé de m'approcher d'Evans et de lui faire voir James comme je le voyais. Un type bien. Vraiment. »

Remus opina, avant de se mettre à regard le London Bridge qui se trouvait à l'horizon.

« Tu disais que James ne veut pas te changer mais qu'il te dit ce que tu devrais faire pour être heureux – c'est pas un peu paradoxal. »

Il entendit un soupir s'échapper des lèvres de Sirius.

« Il s'inquiète. Depuis qu'il est avec Lily il ne jure que par ça : l'amour. Et il espère juste pouvoir me voir… tomber amoureux ou une connerie du genre. C'est assez stupide.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'amour est une illusion. C'est totalement… abstrait. Le désir est tangible, on peut le contrôler, le ressentir, ou y céder. C'est simple. Mais l'amour… Bordel ce truc peut pousser un homme à faire les pires connerie, ou à changer du tout au tout, sans qu'il puisse expliquer clairement ce que c'est. »

Sans doute. Sirius donna sa cigarette à Remus qui s'en saisit pour la fumer tranquillement, réfléchissant à tout cela.

« Tu n'es pas amoureux alors.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'aurait fait croire ça ?

\- Marlène.

\- Je n'aime pas Marlène.

\- Vous êtes proches.

\- On baise parfois, quand elle est bourrée. Mais je ne pourrais pas aimer Marlène.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules, incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante, ou incapable d'y poser les mots sur ce sentiment qui tenait de l'évidence pour lui. Marlène était une amie, une amie proche, une confidente, et une des rares filles qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir pu coucher plus d'une fois avec lui. Mais il ne pourrait pas la supporter aussi souvent que James supportait Lily.

En fait, il était bien trop habitué à n'aimer que lui, à ne supporter que sa seule présence pour souffrir de celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais. Quand il s'agit d'amour trouver les bons mots est bien trop difficile. »

Remus lâcha un ricanement avant de baisser le regard. Ouais – l'amour faisait faire les pires conneries, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius avait sans doute raison.

« Remus ? »

Il se redressa pour croiser le regard lumineux de Sirius. Le soleil tombait à l'horizon, baignant le visage du Black d'une lueur orange qui faisait briller sa peau et le rendait presque irréel. Son regard n'était plus vraiment gris, mais tournait vers le bordeaux, et il y avait des reflets argentés dans ses mèches sombres. Il était incroyablement beau – vraiment beau.

« Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu désires maintenant ?

\- Tu n'en a pas marre de poser cette foutue question ? »

Il grogna, parce qu'une fois encore il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Sans doute parce qu'il voulait profiter de cette chaleur apaisante quand il était auprès de Sirius. Qu'il voulait profiter de ce tiraillement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils étaient trop proches. Et qu'il voulait profiter de cette proximité qui devenait de plus en plus intime entre eux, sans aller trop vite. Il ne savait rien, même s'il comptait saisir l'opportunité de l'après, de cette promesse indicible qui s'était glissée entre eux. C'était aussi évident que l'amitié fraternelle entre James et Sirius. Quelque part, Remus était persuadé que ce genre de « choses » advenait rapidement, qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur. Lorsque l'on plaisait à quelqu'un c'était instinctif, les gestes et les paroles se teintaient de cette ferveur sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Les concernés ne pouvaient pas en être étonnés, parce qu'ils l'avaient saisis rapidement.

Mais Remus ne pouvait pas se le permettre, tout comme il ne pouvait pas repousser durement Sirius. Parce qu'exister dans son regard, avoir cette place privilégiée à ces côtés c'était tout ce qui rendait Remus vivant en ce moment. Il avait remarqué que Sirius ne recherchait cette intimité qu'avec lui. Avec les autres il s'accommodait de l'ensemble du groupe sans être plus avec l'un que l'autre. Mais avec Remus il cherchait les lieux intimes et les conversations presque sérieuses. Et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un mois. Enfin, ils apprenaient à se connaître plutôt – il y avait encore des blancs, des silences, des non-dits qui faisaient planer l'impression d'un mystère les entourait tous les deux. Remus ne voulait pas tant les violer et les découvrir que cela. Ce mystère seyait bien à Sirius.

« Tu as peur de tes désirs Lupin ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en faisant sortir Remus de ses pensés.

« Personne ne t'a jamais appris qu'à force de toujours succomber à ses désirs, on risquait de s'y brûler ? C'est pourtant le thème récurent de la majorité des romans qu'on étudie. »

Haussement d'épaule

« Et aucun de ces personnages ne serait célèbre s'ils avaient refusé d'y succomber. Tu es bien trop pessimiste Remus.

\- Et toi bien trop inconscient.

\- N'est-ce pas ce qui fait mon charme ?

\- Si on veut. »

Il pouvait l'admettre, Sirius serait bien moins attirant s'il n'était pas parfaitement indocile. Ils se jugeaient du regard à présent. Instant de complicité qui s'étendait dans le silence apaisant qui les entourait. Ils restèrent là un moment jusqu'à ce que Remus soumette l'idée de rentrer. Sirius ne pu se contenter de simplement partir de son côté, pour rejoindre l'appartement qu'il partageait avec James à quelque pas de l'université. Il se mit à marcher près de Remus, de fait, pour le raccompagner.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de toi, Remus. J'ai passé l'après midi à faire l'éloge de James et de notre amitié comme une putain de fille, et tu n'as pas dit un seul traître mot sur ta vie.

\- Parce que ma vie n'a rien d'intéressant.

\- Elle l'est pour moi. »

Remus arqua un sourcil en direction de son vis-à-vis, la lèvre tremblante du fou-rire qu'on contenait. Sirius s'en rendit compte parce qu'il se mit à rire fortement en premier.

« Ça fait tapette de dire ça non ? » Le terme lancé comme une insulte fit frémir Remus. Il blêmit, et espérait que la pénombre cacherait son trouble. Du reste, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cela qu'un bruit de foule l'arrêta.

Il était presque neuf heures, mais devant eux, sur une place, un attroupement de personnes habillés de noirs, et de blanc, tenant des pancartes que Remus n'arrivait pas à voir de loin. Sirius s'arrêta pour les fixer, les mains dans les poches et le regard fixe. Remus n'aurait su dire s'il était en colère, agacé ou simplement curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Londonien se tourna vers lui comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de sa présence et fit un bref mouvement d'épaules.

« Ça arrive depuis quelques temps. Je crois que ce sont des activistes un peu bornés, qui entendent contraindre les gens dans leurs choix.

\- Ce qui signifie ? »

Sirius semblait hésiter, soupira lourdement, et fit signe à Remus de le suivre, contournant la foule du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je sais pas si tu as entendu parler de ce truc : le cancer gay ou le Sida. Ils en parlent aux infos depuis quelques temps. Apparemment ce serait … une maladie pandémique complètement incontrôlable et mortelle. »

Sirius parlait en fixant le vide devant lui, totalement perdu dans ses pensés, et ne remarquant pas que Remus s'était tendu à l'extrême.

« Ouais je — j'en ai entendu parlé oui. »

Sa voix était atone, et Remus faisait de son mieux pour reprendre contenance. Il commençait à comprendre ce que pouvait être ce genre de personne, et il regarda derrière eux.

« C'est aussi une maladie qui ne touche que les homosexuels. Ils sont…

\- Pour qu'on les extermine, ou qu'on annihile cette dégénérescence mentale. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là ouais. » La voix de Sirius n'avait plus rien de chaude ou d'apaisante, elle était dure et froide, cachant bien mal ce qu'il pensait de ce genre d'individus. Remus se détourna à nouveau, et le reste du trajet se fit dans le calme.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais quitté Gloucester » lança soudainement Sirius alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le palier de la chambre de son ami. Surpris Remus se tourna alors vers lui et le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu idiot.

« Si. J'ai été accepté à l'université de Londres, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer —

\- Une telle opportunité. Oui. Mais ça n'explique pas que tu ais soudainement prit la décision d'envoyer ta candidature. Tu aurais pu le faire en sortant du lycée non ? Alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

La question aurait été posée un jour ou l'autre, Remus le savait. Mais cette journée avait été riche en émotions et il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour replonger dans des pensées désagréables.

« Je… Je te l'ai dit, parfois à force de succomber à ses désirs, on finit par se brûler. Plus rien ne me retenait à Gloucester, il était temps que je parte. »

La réponse ne semblait pas satisfaire Sirius, piquant tout juste sa curiosité maladive, mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

Se hissant vers lui, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et y déposa un baiser humide comme Sirius l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

« Merci pour cette journée. »

Sirius lui rendit son étreinte, le gardant contre lui plus longtemps que Remus l'aurait autorisé avant de le libérer.

« Rem ? Tu comptes aller en cours demain ? » Demanda-t-il avec sa jovialité retrouvée. Et Remus se mit à rire, ne répondit pas à la question avant de disparaître dans son appartement.

Sirius resta devant la porte un moment, son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, et le regard fixé sur le montant en bois. Remus Lupin était la personne la plus étrange qu'il avait rencontrée, parce que contrairement à beaucoup il semblait être totalement incapable de vivre sa vie. Il était toujours à hésiter, et à intellectualiser chaque décision qu'il devait prendre. Il laissait d'abord les autres exister, se contentant de vivre à leurs côtés s'ils l'y autorisaient. Une manière d'agir qui rendait Sirius totalement fou – lui n'avait que faire de l'avis des autres, s'imposant dans l'existence pour y goûter jusqu'à l'ivresse. Si au début il avait pensé que Remus était simplement timide et effacé, il avait cependant compris qu'il n'en était rien. Il était brisé. Il avait cessé de vivre pour une raison qui échappait au Black, et qu'il entendait découvrir bien assez tôt. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il était prêt à se battre, c'était la vie. N'en avait-on pas qu'une seule ? Il fallait donc en jouir tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Et il espérait pouvoir insuffler de cette énergie vitale à Remus.

Quand il se laissait le droit de vivre Remus Lupin était l'homme le plus incroyable qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux châtains devenaient dorés. Son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire radieux. Son rire chaleureux faisait frissonner chaque parcelle de son corps. Et son regard irradiait d'un feu incandescent. Remus Lupin était beau, la vie vibrant en lui pour en faire un être quasi-divin. Sirius l'avait perçu aujourd'hui. Et il entendait lui rendre ses ailes – quitte à s'approcher bien trop prêt du soleil et à abandonner les siennes.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je sais que j'avais dit « à lundi » mais j'ai eut quelques facheuses découvertes en rentrant de vacances. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de passer sur l'ordi pour vous poster ce chapitre. Occasion ratée. HAHA. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fanfiction, et de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reviews, et à la suivre : merci à vous ! Vous roxez woop woop. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Merci à Julie parce qu'elle a été super rapide à le corriger - HAHA. Tu gères.

 **Les personnages d'HP ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à JK. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec un petit peu o.O**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais pour habitude de me déguiser en loup-garou, en vampire ou en monstre de Frankenstein pour aller taper à la porte des voisins de mes parents et quémander « des bonbons ou un sort ». Ma mère avait un amour évident pour les costumes traditionnaires, et chaque année elle s'amusait à me les confectionner, arguant que c'était le travail d'une bonne mère, et je n'avais pas vraiment le cœur à la contredire. J'acceptais l'exercice, le prenant avec tout le mal-être possible, parce que je détestais Halloween. Les monstres partout, le besoin qu'avaient les plus grands de faire peur aux plus jeunes, et des montagnes de sucreries qui ne manqueraient pas d'être mangées par mon père alors que c'était moi qui avait fait le plus gros du travail. Mais dans la réalité tout cela était inhérent à l'esprit de la fête, pour essayer d'oublier ce qui était vraiment effrayant et qui ne manquait jamais de me rattraper. Une fois que je me retrouvais allongé dans mon lit, laissant derrière moi ces festivités, il me semblait que la lumière de la lune faisait grandir les ombres des monstres dans ma chambre. Tout devenait bien trop inquiétant et angoissant. Les ombres des meubles étaient ceux de monstres avec des griffes immenses. Le souffle du sang au-dehors, devenait leur souffle au creux de mon oreille. Je pouvais presque entendre le grondement de leur estomac affamé. Je restais alors enfermé sous ma couette, incapable de faire le moindre geste, de peur d'être découvert et sans doute dévoré par les monstres qui se cachaient dans la nuit. J'ai essayé durant des années de convaincre mes parents de me laisser tranquille les soirs d'Halloween, et durant mes études alors que les autres sortaient pour faire peur à tous les passants – bien que leurs costumes grotesques étaient plus amusants qu'autre chose – je restais chez moi à regarder des dessins animés ou des films romantiques à deux livres. Essayant toujours de repousser le moment où je devrais m'enfermer dans le noir. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais avoué à quiconque, et que j'ai moi-même du mal à l'admettre, mais la vérité c'est que j'ai toujours eut peur du noir._

 _Jusqu'à cette année-là. Je crois que je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer, mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Les semaines passaient lentement, et bientôt les premières vacances de l'année nous permettaient de profiter des grasses matinées et des soirées au Hogwarts ou n'importe où ailleurs. Les Marauders jouaient presque tous les soirs dans des petits pubs de la capitale, et Lily avait à cœur de m'amener partout avec elle. Je crois qu'elle me considérait déjà comme un ami, un confident, un meilleur ami peut être. Elle m'avoua plus tard que j'étais sans doute le premier garçon « pas trop stupide » qu'elle rencontrait et qui n'avait pas tout de suite « voulu la sauter sans rien savoir de plus à son sujet ». L'idée même de coucher avec Lily Evans ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit, et je crois qu'elle avait compris avant tout le monde les raisons à ce manque de ferveur hormonal à son encontre. Instinct féminin, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce même instinct qui lui fit comprendre l'intérêt de Sirius à mon encontre, et qui la poussait à me mettre parfois en garde d'un regard. Ou à venir frapper à ma porte le soir pour m'inviter à partager une bière et une pizza. « Ne laisse pas Sirius t'emporter dans sa philosophie hédoniste, Remus. Lui n'a rien à perdre, toi tu es là pour une bonne raison. Tes études, ton avenir – montre lui les limites. Rapidement. – Tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir Lil's. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais ». C'était un mensonge, nous le savions tous les deux. En réalité, je savais pertinemment que je me contentai de suivre les envies et les désirs de Sirius. Et que lui ne semblait pas savoir réellement jusqu'où il voudrait me mener. Après ma première heure de cours séchée, il y en avait eut d'autres : parce que nous discutions tous les deux, et que nous oubliions l'heure. Parce qu'il désirait me montrer les lieux incontournables de la capitale. Parce que « franchement » est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas mieux à faire que de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe devant un prof qui se fichait de savoir s'il était écouté ou non ? Et j'étais fasciné, arguant souvent que « tout serait mieux que cela ». Dans la réalité j'aurais plutôt dû admettre que pour moi, rien ne semblait être mieux qu'être au centre de l'attention de Sirius._

« Je dois vraiment porter ça ? »

A mesure des mois, Remus en était venu à la conclusion de James et Sirius refusaient de se laissaient enfermer dans des normes, des catégories, et des genres. Que ce soit au niveau de leur comportement ou de leurs manières de s'habiller, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être à la limite de l'irrespect et de l'insolence. S'ils avaient l'air d'être des garçons respectables et bien élevés, ayant reçut une éducation somme toute traditionnelle, ils parlaient comme des gamins des rues, usant de termes insultants qui en devenaient presque caressant et snobs et ils portaient des vêtements qui frôlaient l'indécence quand ils se sentaient devenir « classiques » pendant trop longtemps. Les vestes en cuir, et les t-shirts moulant étaient alors monnaie courante, tout comme les jeans serrés, ou les pantalons à carreaux rouges qui étaient plutôt assumés par les populations Punks de Candem Town. Alors sans doute Remus s'était-il attendu à ce que pour Halloween ils sortent le grand jeu. Il les avait imaginés portant des costumes de cuir, des fouets et des menottes pour inviter tous les passants à une soirée échangistes dans l'appartement de McGonagall – et quand il avait fait part de cette réflexion il avait reçut des regards sceptiques mais inspirés. Un peu trop inspirés, il avait rapidement tenté d'ôter cette image de la tête de ses deux amis en espérant qu'ils n'iraient pas tenter l'expérience.

« Évidemment qu'il le faut Remus ! Il ne peut pas en être autrement : c'est Halloween. »

James le regardait comme s'il lui avait soudainement poussé un troisième œil, et le jeune Lupin se sentit presque stupide à ce moment. Mais clairement, il ne pouvait pas croire que parmi tous les costumes qu'il existait, James Potter l'oblige à porter celui-ci. Il n'y avait rien d'extravagant. Il s'agissait d'une cape, se fermant sur le devant. D'un uniforme scolaire qui pourrait être tout à fait traditionnel. D'un chapeau noir, dont la pointe tombée gracieusement sur le devant. Et d'un balai.

James Potter voulait qu'il se déguise en sorcier.

Comme lui-même l'était. Comme Sirius l'était – Lily, Peter et Marlène se trouvant dans l'appartement de la première et devant sans doute arborer la même tenue. Classique, loin d'être monstrueux, et presque agréable à regarder. Clairement, Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait expliquer cela, restant avec le costume que James et Sirius lui avaient apporté, au milieu de son appartement, incapable du moindre mouvement. Incapable de croire que les choses seraient aussi simples. Il s'attendait presque à devoir porter un costume de loup-garou : rester à moitié nu avec une fausse fourrure sur le dos et le torse, et un short déchiré pour cacher le peu d'intimité qu'il pourrait encore espérer garder. Il était presque déçu du choix de James finalement. Il s'en rendait compte, et ce dernier semblait s'en offusquer.

« _Come on_ , Remus ! Tu n'as jamais fêté Halloween dans ton bled perdu ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est… tellement… Étonnant. »

Soupir de la part de James, et ricanement du côté de Sirius qui s'était installé sur le lit-canapé-bureau-armoire de Remus, et semblait trouver un intérêt particulier à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il portait également une cape, bien que la sienne soit pourpre, et son chapeau de la même couleur. Son nom semblait l'avoir assez dégoûté pour qu'il refuse de s'habiller tout de noir et risquer des blagues ignobles le soir d'Halloween. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait l'air d'être un de ces sorciers d'un autre temps, dont le machiavélisme habitait chaque parcelle de peau, allant se loger dans un regard sombre et incroyablement attirant. Bien trop attirant – n'importe qui aurait l'air stupide et enfantin dans le même costume. Sirius le portait avec grâce et prestance. Foutue éducation aristocratique.

« Remus, que demande-t-on traditionnellement à Halloween ? »

Le ton de James était à présent calme, et il semblait avoir reprit le contrôle, refusant de laisser sa frustration prendre le dessus.

« Des bonbons ou un sort.

\- Exactement ! Comment veux-tu que nos victimes nous prennent au sérieux si nous sommes déguisés en citrouille ou en vampire ? »

La logique de ce raisonnement échappait totalement à Remus qui tourna à nouveau un regard suppliant vers Sirius, espérant que ce dernier viendrait le sauver des griffes de son meilleur ami. Au lieu de quoi, il s'était saisi d'un stylo de Remus qui traînait entre les coussins, et faisait quelques gestes vers lui en mimant un « Abracadabra » muet de ses lèvres. Alors la lumière se fit, et Remus sourit.

« Pour jeter un sort il faut avoir des pouvoirs. Il faut donc que nous soyons déguisés en sorciers pour que nos menaces soient crédibles.

\- EXACTEMENT ! Je savais que tu comprendrais. Tu devais comprendre. Lily dit que tu es incroyablement intelligent, elle ne pouvait pas s'être trompée. »

Apparemment l'exclamation sortit Sirius de ses pensés silencieuses. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami il lui lança un rire moqueur.

« Si c'est Lily qui le dit… Dis-moi Jamesie, elle t'a sucé le cerveau en même temps que le reste que tu te sentes obligé de commencer tes phrases pas « Lily dit que », « Lily pense que » …

\- Lily pense que tu devrais tenir ta langue quand tu insulte la fiancée de ton meilleur ami.

\- Future fiancée quand il aura retrouvé ses couilles pour lui demander sa main.

\- La ferme, Sirius. »

Les échanges aussi cruels qu'amicaux étaient devenus monnaie courante, tant et si bien que Remus ne savait plus si Sirius soutenait la relation de James et Lily ou finissait par en être agacé. Il semblait apprécier Lily, la majorité du temps, mais ne pouvait supporter le comportement soumis de James quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme. Il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, ou de remettre en question ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire ou faire – une chose que Sirius ne supportait pas, se gardant bien de laisser qui que ce soit lui dire ce qu'il devait penser. Et pour sa part, Remus se gardait bien de s'immiscer dans ce genre de conversation. Il préférait de loin tenter une retraite vers la salle de bain pour préserver un peu d'intimité, et passer son costume. Finalement il n'était pas si mal, et ne pas ressembler à un gros tas orange ou à une boule de poils désœuvrée était une chance pour une fois. Il avait même l'espoir de ne pas rentrer de la nuit, comptant sur les caractères festifs de ses amis pour passer une soirée entière dans la folie londonienne.

Quand il sortie de la salle de bain il était fin prêt. Sa cape était dorée, tout comme son chapeau, et Sirius darda sur lui un regard pour le moins intense qui le fit rougir.

« Fantastique. On dirait le sorcier de Fantasia.

\- Le sorcier de Fantasia est habillée en rouge, et son chapeau est bleu.

\- Qu'importe, tu es plus magique lui, Remus. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues, affublés de leurs robes et leurs capes de sorciers, les chapeaux sur les têtes tanguant lorsqu'ils étaient trop larges pour eux, et leurs rires ricochant dans les rues de Londres.

« _Ladies and Gentleman_ , cette soirée d'Halloween se doit d'être mémorable, car il s'agit de la première pour notre cher Remus. »

James s'improvisait chef de rang, un rôle qu'il portait plutôt bien, son enthousiasme et son sourire enjôleur causant la bonne humeur du groupe qui l'écoutait avec attention. Se frottant les mains, un air conspirateur sur le visage, il appréciait grandement son rôle et les visages intrigués de ses amis. Prenant Remus par les épaules il le rapprocha de lui sans aucune douceur, comme pour le prendre à parti, lui, en particulier.

« Vois-tu, cher Remus, Halloween est une soirée très particulière. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à nous refuser des sucreries, nous serions obligés de lui jeter un sort. Un mauvais sort, cela va de soit. Tous les coups sont permis. Absolument tous… »

Et rien, ni dans le regard malicieux, ni dans le sourire sadique ne pouvaient rassurer Remus sur la soirée qu'il allait passer. Il regrettait soudainement de ne pas avoir fait mine d'avoir attrapé une de ces maladies de l'hiver qui faisait rage depuis que les feuilles tombaient des arbres, et que le froid s'était abattu sur Londres. Ils marchaient dans le quartier de l'université, allant soudainement devant une des maisons mitoyennes et tapant à la porte en tenant devant eux des sacs en toile. _Ils allaient vraiment faire le tour du pâté de maison pour demander des bonbons ?_ il prit soudainement conscience qu'il était retourné en enfance.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ?

\- Vous êtes pas trop vieux pour jouer à cela ? Aller dégagez, je garde les bonbons pour les enfants. »

Mais l'enfance avec un peu plus de James Potter avait un goût de cruauté et de sadisme. Restant incroyablement stoïque devant la porte à présent close, le bellâtre soupira, lâchant un grognement qui ressemblait à un « ils n'apprendront jamais » défaitiste, il fit signe à Sirius d'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, sortit du sac à dos qu'il portait sur son épaule droite, une citrouille, de laquelle sortait un fil que Sirius alluma grâce à son briquet – son éternel briquet. La posant devant la porte, et prenant le temps de frapper à nouveau le battant, ils firent un demi-tour magistral, partant en courant dans les bosquets du jardin qui semblaient ridiculement petits. Si Sirius n'avait pas pris la main de Remus pour le faire réagir ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas eu le temps de faire un geste pour éviter l'explosion. Dés que le visage bouffi et ingrat de leur rétracteur sortie sur le pallier, la citrouille explosa dans un bruit sourd, éclaboussant sa robe de nuit, ainsi que sa véranda. Les morceaux du légumineux pendant du montant en bois de la porte, et des encadrements des fenêtres – le spectacle fut reçut par des rires amusés, et le petit groupe reprit son chemin en courant sous les injures de leur victime.

« Je vous avais promis un sort non ? » le cri de James se répercuta comme une promesse faite au monde entier, emportée par le vent à la manière d'une menace pour quiconque se mettrait sur leur chemin. Et ils furent nombreux ce soir-là.

Après l'Explose-Pumpink, il y a eut l'attaque des araignées. Sortant de leurs sacs des fausses toiles et de nombreuses araignées en plastiques, les Marauders – ainsi que Remus et Lily – eurent à cœur d'en recouvrir entièrement le porche d'entrée de leur professeur de littérature qui avait oublié – honte à lui – que c'était Halloween et qu'en cette occasion il devait prévoir des bonbons pour tous les faux-vrais-enfants qui viendraient frapper à sa porte. Parce qu'ils étaient six, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes pour recouvrir le tout de toiles et de bestioles en plastique, et une fois encore James sonna à la porte avant de partir en courant, pour le voir sortir furibond et se prendre dans les toiles sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Après cela ils continuèrent leur chemin, croisant un groupe d'enfant qui se targuaient d'avoir ramassé plus de friandises qu'eux – et qui se moquèrent de leurs tenues si peu « effrayantes ». James eut à cœur de leur montrer combien il pouvait être effrayant et meilleur qu'eux quand il s'agissait de tout faire pour avoir des bonbons. Un défi fut lancé : les gamins devaient oser aller voler la citrouille du vieux Rusard.

Rusard était un homme solitaire, vivant dans une maison au fond d'une impasse non loin de l'immeuble habité par Lily, Peter, Marlène et Remus. Il était concierge pour l'université, mais depuis quelques années plus personne ne l'avait vu sortir de chez lui – sauf les soirs de pleine lune disait-on, pour aller tuer quelques veuves et voler leur cœur empli de rancune. Légende urbaine totalement stupide. Mais il en était ressorti une terreur et une évidence pour tous : Rusard était fou. Cet homme vivait seul avec sa chatte qui restait toujours assise sur le perron et regarder les gens passer avec son unique œil valide. Elle ne bougeait que la queue au rythme des secondes, et on disait qu'elle ne miaulait que les personnes qui mourraient dans l'année – foutue légende une fois encore. Personne n'osait jamais approcher de sa maison qui ressemblait plus à un château hanté tombant en ruine. Parfois on entendait des murmures ou des cris venant du grenier, et une lumière s'allumait sans que personne ne sache qui cela pouvait bien être – Rusard avait une jambe en moins, et ne montait plus les étages de la vieille maison depuis longtemps déjà. Il tenait cependant à mettre une citrouille sur son perron tous les ans pour Halloween.

Les gamins devraient aller chercher la citrouille. S'ils le faisaient, les Marauders se retireraient de la course aux bonbons, et leur donnerait quelques farces pour s'amuser le restant de la soirée. Si jamais ils avaient trop peur, alors c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas leurs bonbons, et qu'ils devraient en faire l'offrande aux aînés. Le défi fut forgé dans une poignée de main ferme, et ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin de la maison.

Elle était à la hauteur des légendes, surtout en prenant en compte qu'elle n'était éclairée que par un réverbère lointain aux couleurs orangées. Elle était terrifiante. Remus sentit un frisson glacer lui remonter l'échine, qui devint une vague de chaleur lorsque la main de Sirius se glissa sur le bas de son dos. Geste impulsif, inconscient, qui avait une porté érotique qui lui fit tourner la tête. « Tout va bien ? » la voix de Sirius était emplie d'inquiétude, et Remus se tourna pour croiser deux orbes grises brillant intensément sous la lune. Il opina, reportant son attention au spectacle devant eux.

« Bien. Gentlemen – vous devrez vous emparez de la citrouille et la ramener ici. » Rappela James avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il ne doutait pas de lui, et pour cause, Remus savait que seul James (et peut être Sirius) serait capable d'une telle folie. Tout était fait pour être particulièrement effrayant. Même le sourire et le regard de la citrouille qui luisait à cause de la bougie qui l'éclairait de l'intérieur. Spectre infernal qui les regardait en se moquant d'eux. Un des gamins s'avança, inspira profondément, et entama sa marche sur le sentier vers le perron de la maison. Il avançait doucement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et de ne pas se faire repérer par le vieux fou qui devait sans doute se tenir dans la cuisine ou dans le salon – on percevait une faible lueur depuis la fenêtre de gauche qui pouvait s'apparenter à la lumière d'un téléviseur.

Un miaulement lui fit arrêter tout mouvement. La chatte était là. Son oreille brillait soudainement d'une lueur jaune et fixait le pauvre gamin qui se figea sur place. Pétrifié. Second miaulement. Il se mit à trembler, et tournait sa tête vers la citrouille avant de revenir vers le félin. Il recommença deux fois. Trois. Avant de finalement tenter le tout. Tout alla alors très vite : il fit un pas vers l'avant, troisième miaulement, la porte s'ouvrit, et le vieux Rusard en sortit avec ce qui semblait être un couteau qu'il levait vers le ciel. Hurlement du gamin qui prit les jambes à son cou, le vieux Rusard à sa suite qui invectivait ces « foutus garnements que je découperais bien en rondelles pour les donner à bouffer au chat ! »

Ils se mirent à courir alors. Tous. Rusard ne les suivit pas longtemps, il en était incapable, mais l'adrénaline et les terreurs insinuaient dans leurs esprits par la nuit d'Halloween suffirent à les faire courir jusqu'au centre du quartier, où ils s'arrêtèrent enfin pour reprendre leurs souffles. Remus se mit alors à rire – bientôt suivi par Sirius, James, et les autres. Stupide esprit d'enfants.

James avait gagné son pari et remporta les bonbons.

La main de Sirius avait prit celle de Remus pour s'enfuir et ne la lâchait plus à présent, restant obstinément contre sa paume brûlante malgré la sueur qui perlait sans doute de sa peau chauffée.

Il se sentait bien. La soirée continua encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans les rues à effrayer ou à singer. Bientôt ils ne trouvèrent plus de raison de continuer à se promener, errant sans but, et Lily proposa de rentrer à l'appartement.

« C'est une nuit pour réveiller les morts non ? »

Remus espérait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, marchant silencieusement en essayant de ne pas faire cas de cette main toujours _possessivement_ accrochée à lui. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius ramène finalement son bras autour des épaules de Remus dans une posture plus intimiste qui lui donna chaud. Et il en fut heureux parce que le vent s'était levé et le faisait frissonner. Sirius sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma non sans difficulté parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter sa posture, et il commença à la fumer, en la faisant glisser de temps en temps vers Remus. Ce dernier sentait le regard de Marlène dans son dos, mais préféra l'ignorer, en acceptant l'offrande. Ils fumèrent en silence, gardant cette proximité jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les escaliers de l'immeuble – vive les pannes d'ascenseur – dont l'exiguïté ne leur permettaient pas d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'appartement de Lily qui ôta son chapeau pour le laisser choir à même le sol, sous le regard consterné de James.

« Lily ! Tu ne peux pas ôter son costume comme cela ! C'est Halloween, tu dois rester dans le personnage.

\- Tu sais, James, si tu continues à utiliser ta baguette magique contre moi tu préféreras que j'ôte mon costume. »

Que répondre à cela ? Apparemment James décida qu'il préférait opiner et donner raison à sa petite amie – pour changer – ôtant à son tour le chapeau. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les autres. Après leur avoir servi des bières et mit les bonbons dans un saladier, Lily prit finalement l'initiative de se glisser sous le canapé sous le regard complice de Marlène afin d'en sortir quelque chose. Ils étaient assis autour de la table basse du salon de la jeune rouquine – James, Marlène et Peter sur le canapé, Sirius par terre, et Remus sur une de ces poires difformes incroyablement confortable dans laquelle il s'enfonçait allègrement. Lily en face de lui dans le même appareil.

Au milieu une tablette de Ouija – un verre en cristal et des bougies. Finalement peut être qu'elle ne plaisantait pas en parlant de réveiller les morts, pensa Remus en sentant un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine une fois encore. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de garder contenance. Ils semblaient tous assez excités par l'idée, surtout Marlène qui fixait Remus avec un air moqueur, comme pour le mettre au défi de quitter la pièce en hurlant comme une fille. Il soutient le regard – mais se sentait prêt à fuir à tout moment malgré tout. Peter éteignit la lumière du plafonnier, mais ils pouvaient encore profiter de l'éclairage des lampes entourant le canapé. Lily alluma quelques bougies, avant d'en éteindre une, et Remus sentit alors la peur primitive du noir revenir violemment.

Il en regardait plus Marlène, ignorant même le ricanement qu'il entendit de son côté. Il essayant de se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas perdre pied. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir peur alors que le noir n'avait pas encore envahit la pièce. Mais déjà les ombres devenaient plus grande et menaçante, et la présence de cinq autres sorciers-sans-chapeau n'était pas des plus réconfortante.

« Qui allons-nous appeler ? »

La voix de Peter ne semblait pas plus rassurée qu'il ne l'était, mais emprisonner entre James et Marlène sur le canapé il était mieux protégé. Remus eut l'impression de sentir une main sur son épaule, un geste brusque de son corps pour la repousser firent lever les yeux vers lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, affichant un sourire nonchalant – ou qui tentait de l'être. Plus qu'une lumière, et les bougies. Lily prit le verre, et le positionner au centre de la plaque en bois où était inscrit les chiffres et les lettres. James mis son doigt près du sien, ainsi que les autres. Remus fut le dernier, observant la silhouette de Sirius sur sa gauche comme si cela pouvait lui donner du courage. La courbe de sa silhouette était incroyablement bien dessinée dans l'obscurité, et son regard à demi-clos donnait l'impression d'une présence mystique. Terrifiante et attrayante à la fois.

Marlène éteignit la dernière lampe, et Remus sursauta en se retrouvant soudainement dans l'obscurité. Trois bougies n'étaient pas suffisantes bien au contraire. Alors que Lily psalmodiait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, il regarda autour de lui. Sirius n'était plus qu'une ombre noire et immense. Les trois autres du canapé étaient à peine illuminés par les lueurs des bougies et on aurait cru que leurs yeux étaient uniquement des trous noirs et béants. Quant à Lily, ses cheveux rouges luisaient à la lueur des bougies, à la manière d'un feu ensorcelé et fantastique – mais le reste de son visage était cireux, et des ombres immenses dansaient sur elle. Le reste de l'appartement était noir, les ombres des meubles se mêlant à l'obscurité pour donner l'impression de danser contre eux. Remus sentit la panique monter dans ses veines.

Le verre bougea.

Il se leva d'un coup, ne prit pas la peine de saluer qui que ce soit et quitta la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte, et en frappant contre l'interrupteur pour allumer le couloir qui le séparait de son appartement. Son cœur battait terriblement fort, allant se répercuter dans ses tempes. Il tremblait, terrifié. Les ombres était bien trop présentes derrière ses paupières. Il arriva dans son appartement, ferma la porte et entreprit d'allumer toutes les lumières qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, regardant – non sans difficulté – dans la salle de bain et dans son placard s'il ne s'y trouvait personne. Et lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent il étouffa un cri.

« C'est moi, Remus, calme toi. »

Il se calma immédiatement alors que les bras de Sirius se resserrèrent contre sa poitrine, le tenant contre un torse dur et chaud. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse un mouvement pour se libérer. Alors Sirius le laissa faire.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais peur des esprits.

\- Je n'ai pas peur des esprits.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti quand le verre s'est mis à bouger.

\- C'est pas… je n'ai pas peur des esprits je… »

Peut être aurait-il dû avouer avoir peur des esprits, des fantômes, des goules ou des loups-garous, cela lui semblait moins stupide et puérile que d'avouer. Pourtant il se redressa, faisant face à Sirius, le défiant de le juger.

« J'ai peur du noir. »

L'autre homme resta un moment sceptique avant de se mettre à rire. Pas un rire heureux et joviale comme auparavant, mais un rire dont les répercutions étaient plus sardoniques et mélancolique. Un rire dramatique.

« Et tu dis cela à un mec qui s'appelle Sirius Black ? »

Toute l'ironie de son existence. Il opina. Sirius sembla réfléchir un moment, l'observant de haut en bas sans pudeur.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Dormir ?

\- Non.

\- Mais tu… il est quatre heures du matin.

\- Je ne dors jamais le soir d'Halloween. Trop de… d'obscurité, d'ombres. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles vont m'attaquer. Un truc du genre. C'est stupide. »

Mais apparemment pas aux yeux de Sirius. Il se contenta d'opiner, ôtant sa cape de sorcier, et éteignant la grande lumière, celle de la cuisine, et de la salle de bain. Remus le laissa faire, sceptique, avant de constater que le Black ôtait ses vêtements pour ne garder qu'un caleçon, et se glisser dans le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il enfin, se rapprochant de son lit pour s'y asseoir, près – trop près – de Sirius qui le regardait faire en souriant.

« Moi j'ai peur des esprits. Une étoile pour te sauver de l'obscurité c'est pas mal non ? »

Qui était-il pour le refuser ? Il se déshabilla à son tour, prit le temps de brosser ses dents et de faire une toilette avant de se glisser à son tour dans les draps, à une distance qu'il jugea respectable du corps de Sirius. Il éteignait la dernière lumière et les ombres prirent rapidement possession des lieux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il eut du mal à contenir son souffle erratique. Il essayait d'être le plus silencieux possible, pour ne pas déranger Sirius qui dormait sûrement déjà. Ou peut être pas. Remus se sentit soudainement entouré d'une chaleur diffuse, alors que les bras de Sirius virent encercler son ventre et ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice. Une étoile pour le protéger de l'obscurité. Il laissa le noir l'envahir, et sombra dans ses bras.

* * *

Je viens vous embêtez encore un peu (ouais !) - alors première mauvaise nouvelle : je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre. Cela dit je compte le faire dans la journée, et essayer de prendre un peu d'avance sur l'histoire. Je n'abandonnerai pas !

Sinon euh... euh... QUESTION : Lemon ou pas de Lemon ? Je sais pas ce qu'il se fait ou pas, ce que vous aimez ou pas, sachant que je suis tout à fait capable d'en écrire un (ca m'amuse bien) ~

Autre nouvelle : sachez que je compte me lancer dans la traduction de fanfiction. J'en lis pas mal en anglais (celles que je préfère sont dans mes Favoris : ONLY WOLFSTAR) qui sont vraiment pas mal et j'aimerai les partager avec vous ! So. Ca devrait arriver dans peu de temps. Sachant que _Saving Remus_ restera ma priorité !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! Et à la semaine prochaine :D


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir chers vous !

Désolée pour le petit retard dans la publication (bon j'avais dis toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines alors en théorie je suis pas en retard mais OSEF) — c'est que pour la première fois j'ai réécris entièrement une partie du chapitre. Rude semaine dirons-nous, la vie c'est pas un kiwi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! - **ATTENTION LEMON/SLASH** \- vous avez voté en masse pour le Lemon après tout (haha).

 _Les personnages sont toujours à JK. Rowling._

Je remercie Julie pour la correction du chapitre - la doudou a passé ses partiels elle a eut moins de temps du coup mais elle a géré tout de même ! Merci à ma femme pour ses conseils et son soutien (fan number one HAHA) et à tous les joueurs de ME (rpg sur forum) parce qu'ils sont toujours là pour m'inspirer !

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, ca me met en joie ! :D :D N'hésitez pas à ... imaginer la suite (sait-on jamais ca peut me donner des idées #out). Sur ce, je me tais : Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ses bras m'entouraient encore lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain. Je n'avais définitivement pas assez dormi, mais un trait de lumière m'arrivait directement dans les yeux._ _Cette sensation de chaleur était désagréable. Ouvrant les paupières, je fus aveuglé, et lâchais un grognement. J'étais encore dans cet état de demi-conscience que je n'avais aucune envie de quitter._ _Mon côté droit était totalement engourdi, et mon corps suait à grosses gouttes. La chaleur du corps de Sirius irradiait littéralement, et alourdissait mes sens. J'avais plus ou moins conscience de notre posture : nos jambes entrelacées, son torse collé à mon dos, son bras posé négligemment sur mon ventre, et serrant ma main, et son visage perdu dans mes cheveux. Je sentais le mouvement imposé par sa respiration apaisée, et me concentrais sur cela pour tenter de me rendormir. Peine perdue : dix minutes plus tard quelqu'un se mit à frapper à la porte avec énergie, nous sortant tous les deux de notre état de sommeil. Ce matin-là Lily mit un point d'honneur à accompagner chacun de ses mots acerbes par un geste violent : ouvrir les rideaux, tirer la couette, pousser nos corps entremêlés par terre, jeter des fringues dans notre direction. Apparemment, James et Sirius avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer dans l'appartement de Minerva McGonagall pour y déposer quelques citrouilles, des boules puantes, et mettre des ailes de diable autour de son chat. Découvrant les méfaits en rentrant d'une soirée aux premières lueurs du jour, elle n'avait pas été longue à trouver l'un des persécuteurs dans l'appartement de Lily, obligeant cette dernière à se réveiller. James se trouvait dans l'appartement pour nettoyer ses bêtises. Sirius le rejoignit rapidement. Aucun commentaire ne fut fait sur la position dans laquelle Lily nous trouva matin-là, mais elle ne manqua pas de me lancer un clin d'œil empli de sous-entendus._

 _Le mois de Novembre passa rapidement, entre les révisions et les examens. Je faisais en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible à rattraper le retard que j'avais pu accumuler en me laissant emporter par Sirius. Les cours que j'avais manqués étaient plus nombreux et importants que je ne l'avais escompté. Mais fort heureusement Lily fut présente pour m'accorder du temps et m'aider dans nos révisions. Nous passions notre temps libre dans son appartement, entourés de livres et de Junk Food à nous réciter mutuellement ce que nous savions. Nous partagions nourriture, savoir et angoisse. Lors de notre semaine d'examen, ni Sirius ni James n'osèrent se montrer. Chaque fois qu'ils osaient nous proposer une sortie nous ne manquions pas de leur rappeler qu'eux aussi avaient – éventuellement – des examens à passer. Qu'il serait de bon goût qu'ils les révisent – éventuellement toujours – et qu'ils étaient les bienvenues pour nous rejoindre si le cœur leur disait. Je pense que Lily avait rapidement trouvé le moyen de motiver James qui se retrouva un jour à lire un bouquin assis sur le canapé, caressant distraitement la chevelure de Lily, assise à ses pieds. Sirius ne réapparut qu'une semaine plus tard, lorsque les examens se terminèrent. Comme toujours nous nous étions retrouvés au Hogwarts. Alcool, danse, rock, tout pour fêter dignement la fin de la première partie de l'année. Les vacances de Noël se profilaient, et nous devions tous rentrer chez nos parents. J'appris rapidement que Sirius passait son Noël chez les parents de James, comme tous les ans depuis ses quinze ans, mais je n'ai pas eut à cœur de demander pourquoi. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bras de Sirius constamment posé sur mes épaules, sur son souffle dans mon cou, et sur sa promesse de m'offrir un cadeau inoubliable à mon retour…_

Se retrouver dans la langueur assommante de Gloucester après presque trois mois dans le rythme trépidant de Londres fut un soulagement lors de la première semaine de vacances. La neige était tombée sur la ville. Remus prenait plaisir à rester assis dans le fauteuil du salon avec un des romans qu'il avait pris sur la bibliothèque – et qu'il avait déjà lu au moins deux fois – une tasse de chocolat chaud sur les genoux, regardant l'extérieur avec ce sentiment presque mélancolique. Gloucester lui manquait de temps en temps, particulièrement lorsqu'il ressentait ce sentiment apaisant, et cette chaleur douce. Il était chez lui, dans le cocon familial de son enfance, où il gardait quelque uns de ses meilleurs souvenirs de môme. Noël était sans doute la fête qu'il préférait. Jusqu'à ses seize ans, il avait eut à cœur de porter une grenouillère et de passer sa journée à jouir des cadeaux que ses parents avaient pu lui faire. Cependant, bien qu'il appréciait toujours l'ambiance qui régnait durant cette période de l'année, elle se teintait d'un sentiment moins chaleureux, plus poignant et désagréable à mesure des années.

Cette année cela en devint presque suffocant.

Mais pour l'heure alors qu'il se trouvait dans un silence agréable, Remus prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant ce premier semestre à Londres. Il se rendit compte rapidement que la présence des Marauders et de Lily lui manquait, alors qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre le rire de la jolie rouquine, ou de sentir le souffle de Sirius à son oreille. Il était en train de devenir fou, c'était une évidence.

Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il connaissait une telle amitié. Il avait le sentiment de faire partie d'un tout, d'avoir été intégré à une seconde famille sur laquelle il pouvait compter, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait advenir. C'était des pensés candides, puériles, et innocentes. La naïveté de ces réflexions le fit sourire, mais il voulait y croire. Vraiment, il aurait aimé se dire que tout était possible, et qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par cette amitié, être lui-même, et que les autres l'accepteraient. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait cacher. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait leur avouer.

Mais la peur lui tordait le ventre. Une appréhension qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, parce que la perspective de se dévoiler ne lui était pas apparue comme inévitable. C'était autre chose.

« Remus ? Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à table. »

La voix douce et tendre de sa mère le sortit finalement de sa contemplation, et dans un mouvement ample il ferma son livre, termina le chocolat chaud, et se lèva pour rejoindre la salle de bain – posant la tasse dans la cuisine en passant. Après une douche rapide, il choisit une de ces tenus traditionnelles pour les soirs de Noël : un pantalon beige et un pull en laine rouge, avec une tête de cerf au centre. Ridicule.

Il se retrouva rapidement à table, l'odeur de la dinde avait envahi la maison et faisait gronder son ventre. Pour l'occasion son oncle, sa tante et deux de ses cousines se trouvaient à table avec eux, et les conversations allaient bon train. Les études, Londres, les voyages, la politique extérieure, la politique du pays, les polémiques, les scandales. Le cancer gay.

La logique des passages d'un sujet à l'autre lui échappa totalement, mais Remus finit par rester totalement silencieux, et il régna soudainement une ambiance lourde et sous-entendue et de non dits autour de la table. Il tentait de l'ignorer, jouant avec le morceau de bûche de noël glacée qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim – pour ne pas dire qu'il était prêt à exploser – mais elle était au chocolat. Et Remus ne se refusait jamais du chocolat.

« Vous avez entendu ce qui est arrivé au fils Greyback ? Une terrible histoire n'est-ce pas ? On ne se rend pas compte que cela peut nous toucher d'aussi près. »

Choc. Le sang se figea dans ses veines, et il stoppa tout mouvement, laissant le chocolat fondre sur sa cuillère. Il n'avait pas entendu le nom de « Greyback » depuis presque six mois. Une éternité, mais apparemment pas assez longtemps pour rester totalement stoïque. Sans doute cela serait-il à jamais impossible au vue de ce qui les liait tous les deux. Il déglutit difficilement. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes, et le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre ou de suivre la suite de la conversation. Il voyait tout tourner autour de lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

« Veuillez m'excuser je… je… » Il devait prendre l'air, rapidement. Essayant de garder contenance, il traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, et ouvrir la porte menant à une arrière courte assez modeste. L'air frais lui claque les joues, et il se sentait pétrifié. Mais revigoré.

Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de réagir de la sorte à la simple mention de Greyback. Mais c'était bien trop présent, empoisonnant l'air et le moindre souvenir qu'il gardait de sa ville d'enfance. Soudainement toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à partir lui revenaient comme une gifle, et il se sentait suffoquer. Le besoin de fuir revenait en flèche et il se demanda s'il serait de bon goût d'appeler Lily. Ou James. Ou Sirius…

Il sourit à la simple évocation de ses amis. Mais l'apaisement fut de courte durée, le poids des non-dits pesant sur ses épaules. Et le nom de Greyback dans son esprit, évoqué dans un écho mortifiant.

« Fils ? »

Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule, et se presser contre sa peau tendue comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était présent. Il opina, invitant Lyall à se joindre à lui. Sans faire cas de ce que son père pourrait dire, il sortit de la poche de son jean un paquet de cigarettes « emprunté » à Sirius et en alluma une qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres. Aucun commentaire.

« Nous aurions du t'en parler auparavant, mais nous ne savions pas comment aborder le sujet…

\- Me parler de quoi ? »

Sa voix fléchit légèrement, et il inspira profondément pour se donner contenance, mais refusa de croiser le regard de son père. Il croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, dans un geste défensif, gardant une main pour porter la cigarette à ses lèvres. Distraitement, le geste automatique lui permettait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Tout du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il avait.

« C'est arrivé il y a trois jours, ça a fait la une des journaux locaux.

\- Dis-le.

\- Remus… Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

\- Je veux l'entendre. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. »

Le silence s'installa. Sans doute Lyall devait-il peser le pour et le contre, mais Remus ne fléchirait pas. Pas cette fois. Peut être trois mois auparavant aurait-il tout fait pour échapper à cette conversation, fuir ses démons, et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il était facile d'oublier, de faire croire à cette illusion de bonheur quand il se trouvait dans le flot des délires des Marauders. Étreint par la jovialité de Lily. Il était facile de croire que tout était facile dans ces moments-là, loin du passé, loin des blessures. Loin de la peur.

Il entendit son père bouger, et soudainement son visage se retrouva face à lui. Il ne pouvait plus échapper à son regard et le croisa enfin. Il oublia de respirer, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer mais incapable de l'arrêter. Il sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, mais refusait de les laisser tomber. Il sentait sa main trembler, mais continuait à faire monter la cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il sentait son corps entier se tendre, mais garda une allure qui se voulait nonchalante. La vie ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Pas la sienne.

« Il est mort. »

Sentence, fatalité qui devait finalement l'emporter. Emporter Greyback, lui ôter la vie, et en faire un souvenir désagréable. Le pire de tous. Un souvenir qu'il avait aimé – pensait-il – plus que tout. Illusion bafouée par une cruauté vile qui le saignait à blanc aujourd'hui.

« Ça devait arriver un jour, j'imagine. Je ne pensais pas… Pas si tôt. »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il advenait de dire dans ces moments-là. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, il devait s'y attendre à ce jour. Il arrivait fatalement, ils le savaient tous les deux. Remus était parti à cause de cela après tout.

« Remus, ça ne veut pas dire… Ce qui est arrivé à Fenrir est terrible, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es…

\- Arrêtes Papa. Tu sais comment on appelle ça. »

Lyall tentait de comprendre, vraiment. Mais il était un père avant tout, et la peur de perdre son fils bien trop tôt ne devrait pas le pétrifier sur place, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Il aimait Remus, il aimait son fils unique plus que tout. Le voir partir trop tôt le tuerait sans doute. Le voir souffrir, et mourir comme Fenrir Greyback, c'était insoutenable.

« C'est peut-être… une erreur… Tu es sûr que ?

\- Papa. On appelle ça « le cancer gay ». Crois-moi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que cette ordure ne m'ait pas contaminé. »

Et ce fut tout. Le mot était lancé, la vérité prononcée à voix haute pour la première fois depuis six mois. Depuis que Remus avait quitté Greyback. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que son amant était malade, qu'il le lui avait caché, et qu'il l'avait infecté à son tour. Enfoiré.

Putain d'enfoiré.

« _Allô ?_

James ? C'est Remus.

 _Hey Rem ! Joyeux Noël ! Alors ces vacances ? Comment tu vas ?_

Très bien. Comme des vacances de Noël en famille tu sais. Des disputes, du scandale, des disputes, des pleurs, et un peu de dinde au four.

 _HA HA HA ! Ouais je vois carrément. C'est un peu ça ici aussi. Avec un peu plus de... Nous. Sinon que fais-tu pour le Nouvel an ?_

Je regarde ma petite cousine chanter les derniers titres de Beattles en essayant de la convaincre que rien n'est mieux que les Stones ?

 _Hum. Sinon tu peux aussi venir chez moi ? Mes parents nous laissent la maison, on fait une petite fête tous ensemble._

Une petite fête tous ensemble, ça signifie un espèce d'immense foutoir avec la moitié de la ville, de l'alcool, possiblement des choses illicites, et la possibilité de ne plus se souvenir de mon nom au bout d'une heure à peine ?

 _Tu commences à bien nous connaître._

J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Il savait que James Potter était issu d'une famille aisée. Au bout de trois mois, on finit par savoir ce genre de choses sur les gens qui partagent notre quotidien. Mais jamais il ne se serait imaginé _ça._ C'était un manoir, ou un château, bien que James s'évertuait à l'appeler « maison » comme si elle ne comportait pas six chambres, trois salles de bain, deux salons, une salle de jeu, trois garages, et une cuisine qui aurait pu contenir l'appartement entier de Remus. Et sans doute l'appartement de son voisin également.

Impressionnant.

Remus était arrivé assez tôt le 31 Décembre, conduit par son père à la gare pour prendre un train jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Une fois devant la bâtisse, il avait failli faire demi-tour, pensant s'être trompé. Mais James et Sirius étaient sortis en courant, le prenant dans leur bras et le serrant contre eux avec des cris de joie presque hystériques.

« Tu es venu Rem ! » S'exclamait l'un en le touchant comme s'il s'imaginait faire un rêve éveillé. « Tu es vraiment venu ! » Surenchérissait l'autre en venant le prendre dans ses bras, faisant s'accélérer son cœur et rougir ses joues. Autant d'effusions le faisait sourire, et il se permit de laisser derrière lui les souvenirs désagréables du Noël passé auprès de ses parents.

Il aidait les deux garçons à préparer la soirée, bougeant les meubles du grand salon, gonflant les ballons, mettant quelques guirlandes supplémentaires un peu partout dans la maison – pour faire plus festif selon James – et accueillant les barmaids, serveurs et traiteurs pour servir les invités le soir-même. Lily, Peter et Marlène arrivèrent au milieu d'après-midi pour donner un coup de main, et dés le début de soirée, ils proposèrent de sortir quelques bières, et mirent de la musique.

Le reste des invités arriva assez rapidement, et avant que Remus n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était assis auprès d'une dizaine d'inconnus, Sirius et Peter dans le cercle, les bouteilles d'alcool et les verres en plastiques colorés devant chacun d'eux. Ils faisaient passer les bouteilles de Vodka, de Rhum et de Vin blanc pour que les verres restent pleins, et s'évertuaient à trouver des jeux de plus en plus grotesques et embarrassants.

« Ça s'appelle _Je n'ai jamais_. On propose une action, quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait. Et si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, alors il devra boire et raconter ! »

Peter semblait prendre de l'assurance quand l'alcool réchauffait ses joues et rendait ses yeux brillants, faisant sourire Remus. Il doutait que jouer à ce genre de jeu était une bonne idée, mais lui-même en était à son cinquième verre – ou sixième – et il n'était plus en état de se battre contre son instinct de préservation. Il le but, se servit de la Vodka et attendit que le jeu commence.

« Je n'ai jamais… Surpris mon meilleur ami dans ma chambre avec sa copine. » Le regarde tourné vers Sirius, Marlène lui souriait avec ce sadisme particulier qui lui seyait si bien. Le bellâtre se mit à boire, grognant sa désapprobation – c'était forcément bien moins marrant de jouer avec ses meilleurs amis surtout lorsqu'ils ne se cachaient rien – et termina son verre d'une traite. « J'aimerai ôter ce souvenir de ma tête, bordel. » Lâcha-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se resservit.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé un professeur. »

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé la sœur de ma copine. »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec une amie. »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec une amie à l'arrière de la voiture de ses parents. »

« Je n'ai jamais couché dans un lieu public. »

« Je n'ai jamais surpris mes parents le faire. »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec mon patron. »

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé ma cousine. »

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un quand j'étais ivre. » …

A croire que le monde entier s'était ligué contre Sirius, faisant rire Remus qui n'eut la chance – toute relative – de ne boire que deux fois durant le premier tour de jeu : il avait bien surpris ses parents une fois, et il avait déjà couché avec quelqu'un lorsqu'il était ivre. Il considérait que ce n'était pas le plus embarrassant, parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas le seul à boire à ce moment-là. Mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il lâche prise, se mette à rire stupidement, et ne soit plus du tout sur la défensive.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius croise son regard à ce moment-là. C'était au tour du bellâtre de jouer.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe que moi. »

Le silence se fit dans le cercle. Froncement de sourcils, et regard introspectif au reste des participants. Et Remus qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir, sentir une chaleur intense et embarrassante le saisir. Le verre monta à ses lèvres, les regards se posaient sur lui, choqués ou intrigués. Et le sourire triomphant de Sirius en face de lui. Il but. Cul sec.

Le souvenir de Greyback lui revint violemment, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le raconter – c'était pourtant la règle du jeu. Son cœur s'emballa, il sentit l'émotion lui prendre la gorge, et la boisson la lui brûler. Il ne pouvait pas le raconter. Ses idées se perdaient, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait là. Et il les entendit alors : les murmures. Il regarda les inconnus qui l'observaient comme s'il était une bête étrange, sauvage, dangereuse. _Gay. Tapette. Tantouze_ – il les entendit, ces mots qui résonnaient comme des insultes. Il tremblait, se lèva, bafouilla quelques mots et s'enfuit.

Il s'enfuit parce que c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son esprit était embrumé par l'alcool, la musique forte, et la soirée déjà bien avancée. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé, qu'il n'était plus capable de penser de manière cohérente, et que la foule l'étouffait. Alors il marcha, poussant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur son passage, ignorant les insultes et les récriminations. De l'air, il avait besoin d'air, de calme, de reprendre pied. De reprendre ses esprits, et d'oublier.

Toujours oublier. Le repousser au plus loin de sa mémoire, et ne plus en être torturé. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallut qu'il boive ce verre ? Pourquoi avait-t-il fallut que Sirius pose la question ? Et ce foutu sourire sur son visage…

Il se retrouva à l'étage, où personne n'avait eut l'idée de monter, et entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Une chambre. Il la traversa sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, et ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre qui le mena à un balcon surplombant le jardin et la foule qui s'y était amassée malgré le froid mordant de la nuit d'hiver. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais plusieurs voix entamaient des comptes à rebours avant de les arrêter et de les reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Il se demandait si quelqu'un savait quand Minuit devait arriver.

Et emporter avec lui cette année passée. Emporter les erreurs. Emporter les souvenirs. Emporter la douleur. Il voudrait vraiment qu'elle parte cette foutue douleur.

Et lâcher prise.

« Remus ? »

Sursaut. Il se retourna alors pour découvrir Sirius qui le fixait. Et ce fut la première fois qu'il sembla hésiter, s'approchant lentement vers le centre de la pièce, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas effrayer le jeune Lupin. Ce dernier le regardait, sans réagir. Sans savoir quoi faire, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment Sirius Black ne lui envoie une de ces insultes, en lançant un « je savais que tu étais une foutue tapette » avant de le montrer du doigt et de se mettre à rire.

Être gay était sans doute assez mal vu dans une société qui découvrait le Sida.

Et il se sentait terrifié, tétanisé sous le regard gris de Sirius. Terrifié non parce qu'il pourrait lui dire, il savait qu'il pourrait vivre avec ces insultes et l'impression de n'être rien, d'être un monstre, d'être une erreur. Il savait qu'il pourrait surmonter cela, et continuer d'avancer malgré tout. Si Sirius acceptait qu'il reste malgré tout à ses côtés. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi apaisé, et heureux que lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Et il espérait que ce sentiment était partagé.

Le compte à rebours était hurlé par la foule au-dehors, et Sirius avança jusqu'à atteindre le balcon.

« Tous les ans, depuis que je vis chez James, j'ai l'habitude de faire une chose nouvelle le 1er janvier. C'est peut-être stupide, mais c'est une manière de me prouver que je continue d'avancer. » Expliqua-t-il calmement, osant un geste vers Remus, et lui prenant la main.

Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre eux.

10, 9, 8…

« C'est censé donner le ton du reste de l'année. Une chose positive pour bien commencer, et espérer, du coup, une bonne année. » Il continuait de parler, s'approchant encore de Remus qui était comme hypnotisé. Il ne bougea pas lorsque la main de Sirius vint s'aventurer sur sa joue.

7, 6, 5…

« L'année dernière a été un véritable cauchemar. Elle avait assez mal commencé. J'espérais que cette année cela serait différent… » Il murmurait à présent, son corps se serrant contre celui de Remus, et ses yeux happant son regard ambré avec une intensité qui leur coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Les lèvres de Remus étaient entrouvertes, laissant s'échapper un mince filet d'air.

4, 3, 2…

« Je n'ai jamais… »

1.

Les exclamations de joie devinrent un bourdonnement aux oreilles de Remus. Son visage était brûlant, les mains de Sirius le tenant fermement pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas. Les lèvres de son ami se posèrent avec détermination sur les siennes, restant immobiles dans un premier temps. Et parce que les mains de Remus s'emparèrent des hanches de Sirius pour être plus proche de lui encore, elles se mirent à bouger. Plus confiantes. Plus exigeantes.

Il lâcha un soupir lorsque la langue de Sirius vint taquiner ses lèvres, et il le laissa venir explorer sa bouche pour trouver sa langue et danser à l'unisson. Ils gémirent de concert à ce contact intime. Les yeux fermés, les mains se mirent alors en mouvement pour explorer les corps offerts et brûlant d'envie. Serrés l'un contre l'autre il leur était facile de deviner l'excitation du deuxième qui se tendait contre leurs corps. La passion les saisit soudainement, et l'alcool embrumait leur jugement, les poussant à n'écouter que leurs désirs primaires et à oublier tout le reste. A lâcher prise. Totalement.

Attirant Remus à l'intérieur, loin de la morsure du froid, Sirius brisa le baiser un cours instants sans pour autant lâcher le corps de Remus toujours lové contre le sien. « C'est ma chambre » Annonça-t-il en venant glisser ses lèvres sur la joue, et le cou de son ami, taquinant la peau tendre avec sa langue avant de la suçoter.

« Je l'ignorais. » La voix de Remus ne lui avait jamais semblé si rauque, si grave, si éperdue. A l'image de son corps qui se tendit contre Sirius, sa tête allant vers l'arrière pour lui laisser la place d'explorer son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine, qu'il dévoila en déboutant d'un geste habile sa chemise qui se retrouva au sol. La tête de Remus lui tournait. Il avait chaud, désireux de sentir la peau de Sirius contre la sienne, et de pouvoir en découvrir chaque parcelle à son tour. Il le poussa contre le lit, où le brun tomba sans grâce, le dévorant d'un regard brillant.

Remus en profita pour quitter ses chaussures – constata que Sirius faisait de même – et ôta le reste de vêtements qu'il avait, avant d'en faire de même avec Sirius. La seule idée qu'il avait et embrumait son esprit, restait ce désir. Celui de toucher Sirius. De sentir sa peau contre lui, sa bouche qui l'explorait, son sexe tendu contre son ventre. Le posséder.

« Personne ne viendra nous déranger ici.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

La logique de la conversation lui échappait – il s'en fichait pour dire, préférant s'attaquer à la chemise de Sirius qui vola à travers la pièce. Et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus, tous les deux, étendus sur les draps du lit de Sirius.

L'excitation les enveloppait, les faisant gémir alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, et frottaient leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Un concert de gémissements et de supplications, qui les laissaient pantelants. Les effluves d'alcool les enveloppaient dans cette bulle érotique d'où ils n'avaient aucune envie de sortir. La main de Sirius se fit plus ingénue, allant trouver l'érection de son vis-à-vis et la frôlant, causant un halètement chez son amant. Il lui prit alors d'envie de la prendre plus fermement, et d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent venir Remus dans un cri rauque – et Sirius eut à peine le temps de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Éperdu, dans les méandres de la jouissance, et sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Remus se retrouva à explorer le corps de Sirius de sa langue, encore essoufflé et la vague de plaisir lui embrumant l'esprit. Il soufflant sur la verge tendue. Sirius se mit à gémir. Il la saisit dans sa main chaude, et commença à caresser la peau sensible, avant de venir y rajouter sa langue. Il lui semblait que Sirius parlait, mais les mots restaient incompréhensibles ou illogiques, le faisant sourire. Il le prit alors en bouche, suçant, et léchant le sexe tendu.

« Bordel Remus ! » Il ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard fiévreux de Sirius qui fixait ses mouvements sur son sexe, haletant de plus en plus, la main trouvant un chemin jusqu'aux cheveux de Remus pour accompagner ses mouvements. « Je … je… » C'était peut-être la première fois que Sirius se retrouva à court de mot. En manque d'air.

Et il implosa dans un hurlement de jouissance libérateur. Il s'effondra sur le lit, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, attira Remus contre lui, et l'embrassa encore. Paresseusement, leurs corps détendus par la jouissance. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, ignorèrent la musique, les cris et la foule, et se laissèrent aller à savourer l'instant. Simplement.

* * *

THE END...

FAUX. On continue encore un peu. On arrive à la moitié de la fanfiction (oui oui déjà). Par contre j'ai pas mal de trucs à gérer (je viens d'être nommée présidente d'une association haha), et je risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps à poster la suite (dix jours au lieux de sept n'est-ce pas..) alors ne m'en veuillez pas !

J'VOUS BISOUILLE FORT !


	6. Chapter 5

BONJOUR A VOUS TOUS !

Je sais ca fait longtemps que vous attendez un nouveau chapitre - j'ai eu un mois de Novembre atroce entre les dossiers, les oraux, et les partiels. D'ailleurs je suis en pleine période de partiels ... J'ai juste trouvé du temps pour vous écrire ce chapitre XD Et comme ma bêta aussi est en examen il n'est pas encore corrigé (mais je tenais à vous le poster quand même 3 )

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente - encore une fois - et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme c'est le milieu de la fanfiction... ce chapitre fonctionne en binôme avec le prochain qui ne devrait pas tarder (je tiens à l'écrire rapidement mais je ne fais pas de promesse de délai).

BREF. Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et merci pour les followings ! Vous êtes géniaux. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Certains disent que l'on naît comme cela, comme si c'était une sorte de fatalité génétique contre laquelle on ne peut strictement. D'autres s'imaginent que c'est à cause des parents – et je dis bien « à cause » comme si c'était une faute plutôt qu'une chance – et de leurs éducations. Certains pensent enfin que ça arrive quelquefois, comme une erreur qui se glisse dans le chaînon de l'existence et que l'on ne s'explique pas vraiment. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais vu mon homosexualité comme une fatalité ou une erreur. Ce n'était pas non plus un choix, parce qu'il était évident que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé un jour devant une vitrine, une femme et un homme devant moi à devoir me décider duquel je devrais tomber amoureux. Je pense plutôt que c'est en chaque être, mais que certain décident de l'ignorer parce que ça ne les intéresse pas tant que cela, ou parce qu'ils ont plus d'attraction pour le sexe opposé. Je pense que j'étais curieux, et que l'éducation de mes parents m'avait apporté assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour ne pas simplement nier les sentiments qui se développaient pour Greyback. A l'époque je m'étais persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un amour romantique comme tous les adolescents en rêveraient, et je me fichais qu'il s'agisse d'un homme, notre histoire était aussi romanesque que celle de Darcy et Elizabeth, ou de Tristan et Iseult. Je la fantasmais complètement, m'imaginant des sentiments épiques qui n'étaient que des flamboiements à peine perceptibles._

 _Je découvrais un brasier ardent dans les bras de Sirius. J'étais déjà blessé par ce que j'avais pu vivre auparavant, mais cette curiosité toujours présente, me poussant à venir goûter à ses lèvres, ou à écouter chaque mots prononçé par cette bouche. Sirius prenait possession de mon être, et je le laissais faire, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était déjà trop tard. Lorsque je me réveillais dans ses bras, le 1_ _er_ _Janvier, ma bouche était pâteuse, mes idées obscurcies par la gueule de bois, et le poids de son bras sur la hanche me faisait souffrir. Je sentais son corps collé au mieux, les effluves d'alcool et de la sueur remontant à mes narines, en même temps que les souvenirs de la veille. Je réalisais qu'il était trop tard – comme je l'expliquais. Non seulement j'avais cédé aux impulsions et aux désirs que les regards, les discours et la simple présence de Sirius avaient immiscé en moi. Mais je l'avais aussi laissé me posséder alors que je ne pouvais plus simplement me le permettre. Je réalisais que je l'avais mis en danger, et qu'il n'en soupçonnait rien. Le dégoût et la colère prirent rapidement possession de mon être, et je restais là à fixer le vide en essayant de faire fuir les larmes qui risquaient de couler. Suffocant, je quittais les bras de mon désormais amant, dévoilant ma nudité pour quitter la pièce – après avoir récupéré mes vêtements et les avoir remis rapidement. Je ne savais pas si c'était anormal, inné, un choix. Qu'importe, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Parce qu'à ce moment précis, à mes yeux, c'était tout simplement une erreur._

Il neigeait sur Londres, Remus s'était accoudé à la fenêtre de son salon, regardant le ciel chargé de nuages, tout en fumant une énième cigarette. Il n'avait pas quitté son appartement depuis une semaine, avançant son travail de recherche qu'il devait remettre à la fin de l'année afin de pouvoir la valider. Une chose qu'il avait totalement mise de côté depuis qu'il était arrivé à Londres, sans doute parce que passer son temps à parcourir les rues en présence de Sirius Black était bien plus intéressant que quelques ouvrages sur la littérature russe des années 20. Il avait du retard à rattrapé, et le fait que Lily se trouve encore chez James, sans doute à l'instar des autres _Marauders_ l'aidait à se concentrer, et à trouver du temps pour lui.

C'était chiant à mourir.

Il se rendit bien vite compte que ne pas entendre le remue-ménage de ses voisins de palier lui manquait, qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une soirée sans espérer voir Lily débarquer avec un plat qu'elle aurait ramené d'un week-end chez sa mère. Ou passer une journée sans avoir Sirius qui essayait de le convaincre de faire quelque chose de totalement fou – en tout cas aux yeux de Remus parce qu'il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait vraiment être « totalement fou » pour Sirius. Comme s'il était blasé de tout ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter, trouvant seulement un semblant d'excitation à voir Remus le découvrir. Et il s'avérait que l'absence de Sirius était bien plus lourde à porter que le souvenir de leur nuit à tous les deux. De plus, Remus prenait conscience qu'il était plus dérangé par le mensonge qui entourait sa fuite et sa réaction que par la nuit en elle-même qui avait été la plus érotique de son existence. Et ils n'avaient pas franchi toutes les étapes de l'amour physique, la fatigue et l'alcool les emmenant dans les bras de Morphée assez rapidement.

Ce souvenir le rendait fou. Il tentait de se concentrer sur ses lectures et ses dossiers pour ne pas simplement fermer les yeux et revivre chaque instant – bien qu'ils soient flous pour certains à cause de tout ce qu'il avait pu boire – de la nuit du Nouvel an. Depuis il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Sirius, dédaignant les appels qu'il recevait chaque jour. Il ne saurait quoi lui dire en réalité.

Alors il se trouvait là, accoudé à sa fenêtre, à fumer. Et il se sentait seul. Stupide. Et seul – vraiment très seul. Il se rendait compte que ce qui le liait à ses voisins de palier, à cette bande, était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Une amitié réelle qui le conduisait à croire qu'ils pourraient peut être lui en vouloir de ce silence qu'il imposait depuis une semaine. Il se doutait que Lily, Peter et Marlène ne tarderaient pas à revenir à l'immeuble, après tout la rentrée était dans deux jours, et ils ne pouvaient pas décemment l'ignorer.

« Remus ! »

Le vent emporta le bruit, laissant Remus perplexe. Il devait sans doute commencer à devenir, fou, le manque jouant sur son imagination et lui donnant l'impression que ses amis se trouvaient là. Il baissa le regard vers la rue, un vrombissement sourd s'arrêtant brusquement juste sous sa fenêtre.

« Remus ! Viens ! »

Son regard tomba alors sur une silhouette qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître depuis son balcon – bien que la voix lui était bien plus que familière, faisant galoper son cœur plus rapidement encore. Il déglutit difficilement, et mû par son besoin irrémédiable de retourner auprès de ses amis, il quitta la fenêtre, s'habilla rapidement (un jean, des Doc Marteens, un t-shirt des Ramones, et un manteau beige) avant de prendre son paquet de cigarette, ses clés, et de descendre les marches deux à deux, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber.

Il se trouvait là. Sirius Black, dans une veste en cuir qui lui seyait incroyablement bien, adossé à une moto rutilante noire et rouge sur laquelle étaient posés deux casques. Il regardait Remus approcher avec un sourire en coin, ne cachant pas un air lubrique à la vue de sa tenue. Une fois à sa hauteur, Remus se sentit soudainement, incroyablement gêné, sans savoir si cela venait du regard de Sirius sur lui, ou du fait d'avoir fuit malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé. Preuve une fois encore que Sirius n'avait pas les mêmes préoccupations que lui, ce dernier se hissa jusqu'à ses lèvres pour s'en saisir rapidement, plaçant une main derrière la nuque de Remus, l'empêchant d'échapper à l'étreinte. Il gémit contre les lèvres du Black, s'accrochant un moment à sa veste avant de le repousser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu es parti bien trop vite au Nouvel an. Et tu m'as manqué. »

La sincérité dans la voix de Sirius le laissa perplexe, stoïque, sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre parler à cœur ouvert – si compter qu'il puisse considérer cela comme une confession. Les iris brillants, et le sourire timide de son ami lui firent comprendre que c'était le cas. Soudainement Sirius paraissait à nouveau vulnérable, comme s'il craignait de voir Remus partir en courant une fois encore.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas, préférant passer outre, et se concentrer plutôt sur l'engin à leurs côtés.

« Jolie bécane.

\- Pas mal hein ? C'est les Potter qui me l'ont offerte pour Noël. Une vraie gonzesse, terriblement capricieuse. Je l'adore. »

Il caressa la carlingue, un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres, comme s'il ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait. Remus s'en sentirait presque jaloux, s'il ne trouvait pas l'engin tout aussi attrayant. Etrangement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau prit le pas sur tous les potentiels risques qu'il pouvait encourir en essayant. Il prit alors un casque sans demander l'avis de Sirius qui le laissa faire, le fixant avec stupeur.

« Tu m'amènes faire un tour ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même, non sans un sourire de connivence, comme pour assurer au bellâtre qu'il espérait bien pouvoir profiter de ce cadeau à son tour. Alors Sirius opina, sautillant presque sur place. Il mit son casque, enfourcha la moto, et alluma le moteur avant de faire signe à Remus de faire de même. Ce dernier s'accrocha à la taille de son ami, tout d'abord avec timidité avant que Sirius ne prenne ses mains pour les positionner sur son ventre. Il hurla un : « Tiens toi bien » qui justifiait cette proximité – mais Remus doutait qu'il s'agisse uniquement de cela, et il démarra.

Remus ne savait pas combien de temps ils slalomèrent dans les rues de Londres avant de quitter la ville pour se retrouver dans la campagne anglaise. Sirius empruntait des chemins qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il se contentait de profiter de la promenade pour observer les paysages, et savourer l'effet de la vitesse sur son corps. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, et il avait envie de crier « plus vite » - mais chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un virage un peu trop serré il sentait son corps s'emballait et il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il adorait cela – découvrit-il. Autant pour la proximité de Sirius, la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, que pour le sentiment de liberté que la vitesse lui procurait. Il se demanda si Sirius lui apprendrait à conduire s'il le lui demandait. Mais sans doute avaient-ils d'autres choses à discuter auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent dans un village plutôt modeste dont le nom échappa à Remus – peut être parce qu'ils roulaient bien trop vite quand ils passèrent le panneau – mais qu'il trouva charmant. Sirius s'arrêta devant une maison un peu reculée, et coupa le moteur avant de faire signe à Remus de descendre de moto et d'en faire de même, laissant les deux casques dans l'attaché-case qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la moto.

« Viens » lui intima Sirius en prenant sa main, et en le conduisant non vers la maison – comme il l'avait cru – mais sur un sentier à côté qui entrait rapidement dans un petit bois. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence, Sirius gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne. Il appréhendait ce qu'il allait se passer, sentant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas y échapper, et que cela pourrait bien mettre un terme à tout ce qu'il avait crut gagner en venant vivre à Londres. Une fois que Sirius saurait, il ne voudrait plus lui accorder un regard, la trahison était bien trop grande. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait été subtil dans ses avances, Remus ne les avait pas ignoré, l'incitant plutôt à les multiplier, y répondant comme il le pouvait. Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité plus tôt. Avant d'être trop impliqué. Avant de l'embrasser. Avant de faire plus avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant un lac gelé, dont la couleur noire d'encre contrastait avec les nuages blancs qui parsemaient le ciel. Sirius l'amena jusqu'à un banc face au paysage et s'y assit, l'emportant avec lui. Leurs mains toujours enlacées.

« Une de mes cousines habite ici, avec son mari et sa fille. Elle m'a montré cet endroit cet été. » La voix de Sirius était calme, apaisée, et jamais Remus ne l'avait encore vu ainsi. Comme si toute la tension, l'énergie dont il faisait preuve en général s'étaient envolées pour laisser autre chose. Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de plus sérieux, de plus adulte. De plus sombre. « J'aime venir ici, quelques fois. Lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Soudainement il se tourna vers Remus. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, se happèrent violemment pour ne plus se lâcher. Remus aurait été incapable de quitter ses orbes irisées, dont la couleur brillait si violemment qu'il en avait la gorge serrée. Il comprit alors que Sirius aussi était un être brisé.

« Je suis venu ici assez souvent cette semaine. Je n'arrivais pas à… » il inspira profondément, s'obligeant à ne pas quitter le regard de Remus. « Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu étais parti aussi vite. Je ne pouvais pas simplement croire que tu n'avais pas aimé, ou que tu avais honte parce que sérieusement Remus… Tu était diaboliquement sexy. »

Les joues de Remus brûlèrent sous l'intensité de ce regard, retrouvant la même flamme qui l'avait saisit ce soir-là. _Ce soir-là_... Il s'intima au calme, inspirant profondément, sans dévier son regard. Il s'était approché imperceptiblement, son cœur battant toujours follement dans sa poitrine. D'appréhension, d'excitation, d'autres émotions qui le happaient avec délice et qu'il ne voulait pas refouler. Pas cette fois.

« Alors j'ai essayé de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Je savais que tu avais connu… une déception amoureuse ou quelque chose comme cela. Que c'était peut être un homme – sans doute même au vue de ta réaction au Nouvel an. Je savais que ça t'avait brisé. Mais il y avait plus. Plus qu'un simple chagrin amoureux. Quelque chose qui t'avait rendu apathique, craintif. Comme si tu avais peur d'aller vers les autres. Non pas par crainte que les autres te fassent du mal… mais l'inverse. »

La voix de Sirius s'accélérait, comme s'il essayait de rendre leur cohérence à ses pensés, de trouver la clé d'une énigme qu'il avait sous les yeux mais qui le rendait aveugle. Il se tourna entièrement vers Remus, et mena la main de ce dernier à ses lèvres, le faisant frémir. Il se radoucit, souriant contre la peau de Remus qui en oubliait de respirer. Ils y étaient.

« Il ne t'a pas simplement brisé le cœur n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Il t'a… Je ne sais pas quels sont les termes exacts.

\- En général, j'utilise le mot contaminer. »

Il sentait Sirius frissonner et se reculer. Le contact fut brisé, et Remus sentit ses forces le quitter soudainement. L'envie de rester ainsi, assis, sans bouger se fit ressentir. Alors que Sirius ne le touchait plus, il avait comme perdu l'envie de bouger à son tour.

« J'ai le Sida. »

Les mots flottèrent un instant entre eux. Le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Sirius bouge à nouveau et lui sourit.

Il lui souriait.

Ca n'avait aucun putain de sens. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui souriait ? Remus resta perplexe, sourcils froncés et bouche entrouverte, ne sachant comment prendre ce genre de réaction. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui souriait quand il annonçait être porteur d'un des virus les plus terrifiants des années 1980.

« Ce n'était pas si dur de l'avouer si ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est… C'est en général le genre de chose qui fait fuir les gens. C'est pire que la peste. On sait pas d'où ça vient, comment ça se transmet ni… on sait juste que… Ça tue. »

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec une sorte de fatalisme qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. S'approchant à nouveau de Remus il frôla son bras, entamant des mouvements d'allers et venus qui les apaisaient tous les deux.

« Celui qui t'a… contaminé. Il est ?

\- Mort. Ce Noël.

\- Je suis désolé, Remus.

\- Ne le sois pas. Il l'avait mérité, cet enfoiré. Je ne savais pas qu'il… Je pensais qu'il était honnête. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait. Mais il y a des gens qui sont tellement en colère, qu'ils trouvent amusant de simplement… partager cela. Contaminer les autres pour le plaisir de les voir souffrir à leur tour. »

La lueur qui étincelait les yeux de Sirius à ce moment-là était si rougeoyante que Remus eut un mouvement de sursaut. La colère grandit en lui, et Remus se sentit honteux. Il bafouilla, se recula, entourant son torse de ses mains, et évita le regard orageux autant que possible : « Ce n'est pas… Je ne suis pas comme cela. On aurait pas dû… Tous les deux… C'était une erreur. J'avais bu, je n'ai pas su me maîtriser mais… Ca ne se reproduira pas. Je refuse de prendre ce risque. »

Pour toute réponse il sentit la main de Sirius appuyer sur son menton, le poussant à relever le visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois Sirius ne l'emprisonna pas dans une étreinte dominatrice, caressant doucement ses lèvres, comme s'il en savourait la texture, et laissait à Remus le temps de se dégager s'il en avait envie. Mais il ne désirait que cela. Sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes, et jouir de leurs caresses encore et encore. Il savoura le moment, son esprit vagabondant loin de ses pensés, totalement tourné vers le corps de Sirius bien trop proche du sien. Et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour venir jouer avec sa langue. Mû par une envie irrépressible de le sentir plus proche encore, Remus s'accrocha à sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux qui tombaient à la base de sa nuque, s'y emmêlant. Ils restèrent un moment, s'embrassant, gémissant, et savourant le sentiment de s'appartenir, d'être l'un contre l'autre sans personne pour venir briser cet instant. Sans rien pour les empêcher de simplement être l'un avec l'autre, puisque c'est tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Le baiser prit fin, et la réalité, abrupt revient soudainement.

« On ne peut pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que tu penses que tu vas me contaminer à mon tour ? Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu devrais.

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur. Dis moi que tu n'en as pas envie. Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser, ou d'être avec moi, et je n'insisterais pas. Dis moi que tu n'as pas aimé cette nuit-là, et je l'oublierais.

\- Je ne veux pas l'oublier… »

Sirius s'approcha encore, collant leurs fronts, soufflant sur le visage de Remus, son parfum l'enveloppant avec délice.

« Je n'ai pas peur du Sida. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Tant que je peux savourer chaque instant avec toi…

\- Je ne veux pas être celui qui te…

\- On trouvera un moyen. Je trouverais un moyen pour pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi, être entièrement à toi, sans que tu t'inquiètes. Je trouverais un moyen, Remus. Je te le promets. »

Il voulait y croire, à cette chimère insensée. Croire que tout pouvait être aussi simple, qu'il suffisait de « trouver un moyen ». Et dans la bouche de Sirius ces mots semblaient être les plus aisés à dire. Comme une formalité, une simple formalité qui serait bientôt derrière eux. Il voulait y croire – mais c'était prendre le risque d'être déçu, de voir Sirius l'abandonner quand il comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à rester à ses côtés. Qu'il n'avait rien à y gagner qu'un homme blessé, malade, craintif. Un homme qui avait décidé que la vie était une pourriture, qu'il valait mieux la vivre passivement en attendant que cela passe. Plus vraiment un homme, une ombre plutôt, qui parcourait l'existence sans vraiment y prendre part.

Comment pouvait-il prétendre être au cœur de la vie de Sirius ? Lui qui menait un combat contre la vie, comme s'il était persuadé de pouvoir courir plus vite que le temps. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'il pourrait goûter toutes les pommes interdites. Comme s'il marchait devant la mort en la narguant, agissant impulsivement. Comme s'il savait qu'il était le maitre de son destin, et refusait que quiconque lui dicte ses règles.

Remus désirait ardemment vivre ainsi. Il désirait ardemment sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il voulait être vivant à nouveau, l'être auprès de Sirius, l'être pour lui. Il voulait l'aimer – s'autoriser cette folie. S'autoriser à ne pas penser aux conséquences, et simplement se dire « on verra bien » comme si ce n'était pas effrayant. Comme s'il ne risquait pas de le regretter amèrement.

Finalement peut être était-ce le cas. Choisir entre une existence sans Sirius, retournant à la morosité et la passivité, agonisant sous la peur de vivre, mais certain de ne pas blesser son amant. Et une existence aux côtés de Sirius, flirtant avec le risque, la mort, la folie, prendre le risque de le blesser, mais pouvoir exister pleinement.

Son regard se perdit un moment sur le paysage, le silence bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, l'assourdissant presque. Passivité. Tout à coup, la nature endormie, le lac gelé, et le ciel lourd de nuages lui donnèrent envie de fuir. Il avait le besoin immuable de bouger, de courir, de rire, de chanter, de hurler s'il le fallait. De faire valoir la vie au-delà de tout le reste. De rappeler au monde qu'il n'était pas mort. Pas encore.

« D'accord. » Dit-il simplement en prenant la main de Sirius, se tournant lentement vers lui, le visage rayonnant de cette résolution nouvelle. Il se jeta littéralement sur lui, sa bouche s'écrasant sur celle de Sirius avec une passion folle. Leurs dents claquèrent, retenant à peine des gémissements de douleur, mais aucun ne brisa l'étreinte. Alors qu'il parcourait la bouche offerte de son amant, Remus se retrouva rapidement à califourchon sur ses cuisses, les mains se perdant dans la chevelure d'ébène. En réponse, les mains de Sirius trouvèrent le chemin vers sa peau, passant sous ses vêtements pour venir caresser la peau de son dos. Faisant frissonner Remus. Ils restèrent ainsi, à gémir et s'embrasser durant un long moment. Quand ils se reculèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, ils se sourirent, et Remus quitta l'étreinte pour se redresser.

« Les autres sont rentrés ? »

Changement de sujet peu subtile, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait encore à rajouter. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour demander à Sirius s'ils étaient « un couple » ne sachant pas même si le terme conviendrait au bellâtre. Après tout, n'avait-il pas assuré qu'il refuserait toute forme d'engagement ? Que l'amour était une folie ? Qu'il préférait s'en tenir à l'amitié ? Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, mais Remus ne désirait pas en donner un. Il voulait simplement en profiter, savourer la sensation de son cœur qui battait follement, de son envie de sourire bêtement, et le sentiment que le monde pouvait exploser il n'en avait que faire.

Sirius se releva à son tour, et opina.

« Ils devraient être rentrés oui. On donne un concert à Hogwarts ce soir. Tu viendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai entendu pas mal de bien de ce groupe. Il paraît que le guitariste est un canon.

\- Un canon ? Vraiment.

\- Il paraît. Je pense que tu as du souci à te faire. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux : la vie mérite d'être vécu. Peut être que je devrais faire des folies de mon corps maintenant. »

Ils marchaient côte à côté, la tension envolait pour laisser une euphorie grandissante. Lâchant un rire canin, Sirius enveloppa les épaules de Remus dans son étreinte, et se pencha à son oreille.

« J'adore quand tu fais des folies de ton corps, Remus. »

Frissonnant, le ton caressant réveillant son excitation, il s'intima au calme, déglutissant difficilement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la moto, Sirius lui rendant son casque, avant de mettre le sien et d'enfourchait l'engin. Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin d'intimer à Remus une plus grande proximité. Ce dernier mit directement ses mains dans les poches avant du blouson de son amant, et profita de l'étreinte pour inspirer le parfum dans son cou.

Ils rejoignirent Londres assez rapidement, Sirius déposant son ami devant son immeuble pour qu'il puisse se préparer à la soirée. Un baiser volé, rapide, sur les lèvres du Black fut déposé avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'immeuble. Ignorant les regards outrés et dégoûtés de quelques passants.

Les bruits qui venaient de son étage le firent sourire. Il était évident que Lily était rentré – elle hurlait une chanson des Stones en passant l'aspirateur dans le couloir comme cela lui prenait quelque fois lorsque son appartement était vraiment en bordel. Les crises de ménage de Lily Evans étaient toujours accompagnées de chansons détruites par sa voix abominable. Mais cette fois, Remus était bien trop heureux pour s'en offusquer. Bien qu'il adorait _Beast of Burden_.

« Tu as oublier un coin, là. » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il arrivait sur le palier. Lily sursautant avant de le voir – de hurler de joie – et de se jeter à son cou.

« REMUS ! Tu es rentré ! Tu vas bien ? Comment a été ta semaine ? Pourquoi tu es parti si vite ? Dis moi tout ! JE VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! »

L'euphorie et l'excitation de Lily étaient communicatifs, et il la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Lils. Tu m'as manquée. » Elle se laissa faire, profitant de l'étreinte, sans rajouter un moment. Elle coupa l'aspirateur, se le rangea rapidement. Mais avant qu'elle ait rajouté un mot, Remus ouvrit la porte de son appartement et lui fit signe de venir : « Je t'offre une bière, et je te raconte tout ? »

C'était sans doute la première fois que Remus lui faisait ce genre d'invitation avec autant de simplicité. Habituellement s'il n'était jamais contre un peu de compagnie, l'invitation ne venait pas de lui. Il ne prenait pas de décisions, savourant simplement la présence des autres autour de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant. Lily fut bien trop heureuse d'accepter, et alors qu'il lui offrit une bière, il commença à se déshabiller, écoutant la jeune femme raconter sa soirée de Nouvel An.

« Cette saloperie de Rita Skeeter a encore essayé d'embrasser James. C'est une foutue stagiaire en journalisme. Elle craque sur James. Ils ont couché ensemble une fois, y a longtemps, depuis elle est en demande constante. Je pense que je vais la tuer un jour. C'est même quasiment sûr. » - elle but une gorgée – « Un jour, elle comprendra qu'il ne peut pas s'intéresser à elle. Comment est-ce possible quand on sait avec qui il sort n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers Remus qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchissant avant de se préparer pour la soirée.

« J'aimerais simplement qu'il le lui fasse comprendre. Qu'il le lui dise. Mais non, il préfère l'ignorer. Je pense plutôt qu'il aime cela. Si être au centre de l'attention de toutes ces pimbêches lui plait tant peut être que je devrais l'abandonner. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant lourdement, avant de revenir dans la pièce, son eau de cologne embaumant la pièce.

« Tu te parfume toi maintenant ?

\- Ca m'arrive… Ca m'arrivait. Avant. Il est tant que je recommence à prendre soin de moi non ? »

Il espérait que l'explication ne semblerait pas trop naïf et abrupte. Mais Lily n'était pas si stupide, et elle se pencha vers lui, avec un regard moqueur.

« Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Sirius et toi avaient passé la nuit du Nouvel an ensemble dans sa chambre, loin des regards ? »

Il lui offrit un sourire en coin, prenant un jean blanc déchiré aux genoux pour le passer, et un t-shirt des Stones.

« On ne peut rien de te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Strictement rien.

\- Ca a tout à voir. Je sais pas encore… Ce que c'est, et il y a pas mal de… Enfin. Ce n'est pas si simplement. Mais parfois il faut juste en profiter n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily se leva alors du canapé où elle était assise avec sa bière, et prit Remus dans ses bras. Une étreinte amicale, presque fraternelle, qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

« Des choses terribles arrivent à des gens bien, Remus. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on va arrêter de t'aimer. Ce n'est pas pour cela que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de détestable. »

Si elle savait pour lui elle n'en dit pas plus, et il ne se sentait pas le courage – ou l'envie – de lui poser la question. Il profita simplement de l'instant, de l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux, que la vie n'était pas si abominable en fin de compte.

« Tu viens au Hogwarts ce soir ? »

Demanda-t-il finalement, brisant l'instant d'émotion pour se concentrer sur la vie de jeunes adultes délurés. Elle se recula et lui offrit un doux sourire.

« Evidemment. Même si James… Je sais pas. Il a été distant et nerveux cette semaine. C'est peut être pas que Sirius a été un parfait connard après ta disparition soudainement, mais… J'en sais rien. Tu crois qu'il va …

\- James est fou de toi, Lils. Arrête de dramatiser. Et arrête de croire qu'il irait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Personne n'exprime plus clairement ses sentiments que James Potter, et les siens à ton égard sont plutôt clairs non ? Alors bouge tes fesses, va te faire belle, et on part dans une heure. »

Le sourire cristallin de la jeune femme lui répondit, alors qu'elle sortit de la pièce en sautillant presque. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, croisant le regard surprit de Remus.

« Tu sais quoi ? Sirius avait raison : t'es terriblement sexy. » Rougissant, alors que la demoiselle sortait de la pièce pour retourner dans son appartement, Remus prit la bière à moitié entamée et décida de la terminer. Alors qu'au-dehors la neige avait recommencé à tomber, il se sentait apaisé, léger. Heureux.

* * *

To be continued. HAHA.


	7. Petites nouvelles

Bonjour à vous tous !

Ce message n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre de Saving Remus, mais simplement un message pour vous donner des nouvelles. Etant en première année de Master Histoire de l'art contemporain, j'ai énormément de travail. Depuis le mois de Novembre/Décembre, je ne trouve tout simplement pas le temps d'écrire la suite de Saving Remus – cependant je tiens à vous assurez que je reprendrais bientôt cette histoire !

Jusqu'à fin Mi-Avril j'ai encore des cours, des partiels, et des dossiers à rendre. Mais passé ce délai je n'aurai plus que mon mémoire que je devrais avancer assez rapidement, et mon association étudiante pour laquelle je travaille aussi beaucoup (mais fort heureusement je peux compter sur les autres membres – et camarades de classe – qui sont très réactifs). Ce qui signifie que je reprendrais la rédaction de cette fanfiction mi-Avril !

Je suis vraiment, profondément, terriblement désolée pour tout ceux qui attendent la suite de cette histoire depuis des mois (moi aussi j'attends la suite, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'écrire ! je l'ai dans la tête depuis le début haha !)

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Et je vous dis « à dans un mois ! »


End file.
